Walkers, Vampires, Hunters oh boy!
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Staying in the modern world and going to the states with her family. Life should be easy now. But three years later the dead were brought back to life and vampires had taken over the world. If the feudal era was tough than should be a piece of cake for Kagome. This is a crossover with Inuyasha, Walking dead and Blade.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

The well has closed three years ago and everything in the modern world had turned for the worst. The dead started walk and plagued the world. Kagome and her family had moved to the states to start a new life when she returned from the past for good when she was sixteen before it all started. When she finished High School she and Souta had left so she could look at the collages that accepted her and a week later the outbreak happen. They had no way to get back home and the only way for them to get through this is to survive and destroy as many walkers as they can. Two weeks ago Kagome found out that the dead wasn't the only thing they had to worry about. It turns that vampires, the undead, are real and is fighting to survive as well. They had a run in with them and barely escape with their lives. Thanks to a hunter name Blade and his team, they saved them and took her and brother in.

A few months have passed, Kagome was driving down the road with her companions, her brother Souta, and a big white Alaskan husky dog they found a few weeks ago, who is actually Sesshomaru himself.

He somehow got cursed (A very powerful one) a few years ago when the well had closed. He may be a dog now but he still had his demon powers. There were countless of times when Sesshomaru had saved them from walkers with his acid Silva, quick speed and strength. When Kagome found out that it was Sesshomaru she was shocked. When he started speaking to her in her mind it freaked her out and after hearing his voice she was convinced it was him.

They were out on gas hunt and they stop by some loco cars that were left behind hoping no one has taken their gas. When she got out the car with Souta and Sesshomaru (who were by her side) she looked around to sense any danger. She sensed nothing near them for miles so they hurried to the cars. After a few minutes of searching they were able to fine enough gas for the next few days. The sun was going down and as they were about to head back to the car that's when Kagome felt a dark aura heading their way with a hoard of walkers behind it. She grabbed Souta and they hid underneath the cars as Sesshomaru followed in pursuit. They heard footsteps heading towards the car they hid under, open it and put something in the car before running off again. Kagome heard crying in the car and cursed inside her head at the person who abandon their child. She immediately put up a barrier around the car before the herd got to them. Some of the walkers walked passed and some walked towards the car. When they touched the barrier they immediately turn to ash. As the heard was long gone they got out from under the car. Kagome hurried to the front door of the car and saw a baby girl wrapped in a blanket crying. She opened the door and picked her up to clamed her down.

"It's okay. Ssshh… It'll be alright." She whispered into her ear as she bounced it up and down.

As she continued to clamed her down she notice the babies' aura was human so the dark aura that she felt was a vampire. So it wasn't its child and thankfully not a snack now. When she finally stopped crying Kagome looked at her face. The baby was Asian with black hair and green eyes, she looked like a mix between Rin and Shippo.

"What are we going to do sis?" Souta asked

"We'll take care of her. If I had guessed her parents were killed by that vampire and she was taken for a snack." Kagome said

Souta nod and headed to their car. He knew his sister would never leave behind a child and can't talk her out of it. Though he knew that Blade and Whistler weren't going to be happy about it but they knew better than to argue with her.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who sat their narrowing his golden eyes at were the vampire came from.

'These vampires travel in groups. They are not stupid to travel alone, this could be a trap.' He said in his mind.

'I know, that's why we are leaving now.' She said heading toward their car. 'You don't think it's them again, do you?'

'I hope not. Even though their lord was temped in keeping you and your brother there, they wouldn't risk leaving their safe haven.' He said

With that said they hurried to their car and got out of that town before darkness took over.

A few days later Kagome and her pack were on the run. The vampires that they had meant months ago had found their hideout and attack them by leading a hoard of Walkers. Kagome and her group got split up from Blades so she drove right into the city of Atlanta since it was the only city that was close enough. She didn't care if there was a load of Walkers in the city, they needed a place to hide until Blade finds them. It seemed that luck wasn't on their side because one of their tires popped and they stopped in front of a hoard of Walkers.

Rick and the others heard the tire pop and went over the edge to see what was going on. They saw a young woman got out of the car went to the passenger side to get a crying baby out. A young boy came out of the left side of the front and opened up the passenger side too to let out a big white dog. Once everyone was out they backed away slowly to a wall as the hoard surrounded them.

"Why aren't they running away?" Jacquil asked

"Shouldn't we help them?" Glen asked panicking

"Its too late, their surrounded. We'll never make it to them in time." Morales said

Kagome gave Hope to Souta telling him to shield her eyes and cover his. She looked back at the hoard with a glare and brought up hands that started to glow. She knew she might give off her location for doing this but she had no choice. She summoned up her powers and let out the biggest amount she ever did to purify them. Rick and the group got down when the bright pink light burst out like a nuke had exploded.

"What the fuck was that?" Glen shouted

When the light had gone down everyone went back to the edge and their eyes widen in awe and shocked. All of them, all the walkers were gone. There was nothing but the girl, her group and big load of dust on the road.

"How did…" Andrea said

"What happen?" Merle asked "What happened?"

"There're gone. All the Walkers, they're just…gone. Jesus." Glen said awe

"Do you guys feel that?" Morales asked "The pressure around us. It feels…"

"Peace, warmth, and love." Rick whispered

"Like the nightmare we've been through just vanished." Andrea said

Rick looked back down at the young woman and boy and his eyes widen when he got a good look at them.

"Kagome! Souta!" He shouted

He raced straight down the stairs, leaving behind a bunch of very confuse people. He couldn't believe it. His brothers' and sister n' law kids were here and alive.

Kagome and Souta heard their names being called and looked up. Kagome couldn't see who it was but she felt a familiar aura, her fathers' brother Rick Grimes. Few minutes later he came around the building they were in front of and ran straight towards them.

"Rick!" "Uncle Rick!" Kagome and Souta cried and ran into his arms.

"I can't believe your both here!" Rick said "Last I heard you two were Michigan."

"We heard that you were shot." Souta cried "We thought you died."

"Don't worry I'm here now and I'm not going to let anything happen to you two." Rick said kissing their heads

After that Rick grabbed the bags full of guns and introduced his niece and nephew to the group that saved him. Then once they got everything they need Rick and Glen went over to get a construction truck so they could get out of the city faster. Merle was still in the handcuffs but cuffed to a pole while everyone kept watch.

"So…are we not going to talk what your niece just did a few minutes ago?" T-dog asked as they load up the truck.

"Kagome's comes from a long line of Priest and Priestess from her mother side." Rick said "If I remember correctly from what her grandfather told me what, she did was purify them. It like destroy anything that is tainted with darkness."

"She is like an angel with those powers. Luck may be on our side if she here." Morales said

"Alright, everything ready. Let's get going." Rick said

He went over to Merle asking if he had calmed down. When he nodded Rick went to un-cuffed him and once he did Merle elbowed him in the face. He was about to hit him again until he felt something prick his neck and fell down unconscious. Everyone saw three long but very thin needles on his neck.

"Don't worry he's just knocked out. I didn't throw them in that hard to kill him." Kagome said walking up to them and picked them out of Merles neck.

"What are those things?" T-dog asked

"Senbon. They're normally used for medical purposes but these ones are dip with knocked out herbs. One prick from those things and you're out like a light." Kagome said "Are you alright uncle?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Rick said "Where were you two?"

"We left a message to our other group that we were here and where we'll be next." She said

They carried Merle inside the truck and once everyone was inside they rode off. But when they did they didn't notice a black van that has been watching them since they got the truck.

"Call the big boss. Tell him that we found them and a few snacks as well." One man said with smirked that showed his fangs.

Two hours later Rick and the group had arrived at the camp. While everyone went to greet their family Rick stayed behind in the back with Kagome, Souta and Sesshomaru. Kagome was bouncing a wide wake Hope now and Rick couldn't help but smile. She told him how he found her and couldn't be any more proud of her for her actions. Seeing how things are now having a baby around can be dangerous. But she didn't care. Just like him and her mother. They turned their heads to the other when they heard Morales called them to meet everyone.

"Kagome? Souta?" A female voice gasped

The two looked and saw their mother standing with their aunt Lori and cousin Carol who were stun to see them and most of all Rick. Sukie broke down crying with a smile ran over to them as did Lori and Carol ran to Rick.

"Oh my babies. My sweet babies. I knew you were alive I knew it." Sukie cried hugging them tightly and kissing heads.

"Oh mama." Kagome cried in happiness

.

.

.

Three miles away from Atlanta City Blade, Whistler and the Nightstalker's were refilling their cars when a paper raven flew over on top of Blades car and turned back into a flat paper.

"That's Kagomes." Abigale said

"What's it say?" Whistler asked Blade as he opened the letter.

"She and the others just passed through Atlanta City where she met her Uncle and a few other survivors and heading to a camp outside of Atlantic were there are others." Blade said

"We better hurry, if the vampires are still on their tails they'll attack the campers to get to them." Whistler said

Everyone nodded and got in their cars heading to Atlanta with Blade in the lead.

* * *

**I've had this idea in my head for a while now I just had to write it and I kind of liked this one better than the other. But I will let you decide if I should do this one instead or that I should do both. If you do choose this one the paring for Kagome will still be Daryl and Souta with Sophia. For Sukie (Kagomes mother) I'll have you voting for that one too. Either Sukie/Rick or Sukie/Shane.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

When night came everyone gather around the fire. Kagome was feeding Hope her bottle while sitting next to her mom who was holding Souta close. They were listening to Rick about what he went through when he woke up from the hospital. She knew it must have been hard for him to see the way things are now but she doubt any of them knew about the other danger that's out there.

"How about you Kagome?' Dale asked

"I guess I felt the same. When I woke up in the hotel room I heard a lot of screaming. I looked out the window and saw people being attack by those things." She said "I was shook up and scared of course. Never thought that the movies could be true. But I knew I had to be strong for Souta and get us out of there. We did and two weeks after it started we met Blade and his group. They let us into their group and they taught us how to survive and defend ourselves. Blade was like an older brother to us."

"How did you guys spilt up." Amy asked

Souta clutched onto Sukie and Kagome gripped on to Hope and her eyes had a little bit of fear in them. Merle was the only one that noticed this but said nothing yet.

"Let's just say not all beings were as friendly with us as you were." She said "We had to fight for our supply, which turned ugly, and that got the Walkers attention. That's when we got spilt up. I know they'll fine us soon."

No one else seem to notice that she used 'beings' instead of people which made Merle think that they had a run in with vampires. Yes he knew what they were. His brother pretty much became a target for them before the world went to hell and he was pretty sure Daryl told him something about a man name Blade before.

Time has passed and everyone had gone to sleep in their tents. Kagome set up their things inside their moms' tent while Sukie was rocking Hope to sleep. Souta was already asleep on his cot that was next to his mothers' and Sesshomaru was sleeping by the door of the tent to keep guard. Once Kagome placed a Sacred Sutra on the tent she took the now sleeping Hope and placed her in her little bed.

"Mama." Kagome whispered "When Blade comes, will you come with us?"

"Of course I am. I'm not going to leave your side again." Sukie said "Though I don't think your uncle is going to be happy about it."

"Blade and Whistler don't like outsiders that much. Not if they know they're trustworthy." Kagome said laying on her cot. "The things that are after us is just as worst as the walkers. Its best that we don't get other people involved."

"The vampires you told me about, are they bad as demons?" Sukie asked

"They have the same charm, strength and speed as them but none have a form." Kagome explained "Their vulnerable in sunlight and sliver can kill them."

"You have to tell them soon Kagome." Sukie said

"I know but I'll tell them when Blades here." Kagome said "Night mama."

"Night darling." Sukie smiled and fell asleep

.

.

_Kagome dreaming..._

_Kagome was alone in the middle of the woods somewhere. All the sudden she heard screaming. She hurried towards them and when she came to the campsite everyone was dead. When she saw her mother and brother on the ground and blood was around them she felled to her knees and started to cry. She then heard Hope crying so she turns around and froze. She saw herself holding Hope and she was covered in blood while humming a song to Hope. Her other self just looked at her with a smirk, where you could see her fangs, and her eyes turned black, red, and yellow. Then an arm wrapped around her waist and grabbed her neck from behind._

"_How long can you resist the thirst? Do you really think you could just seal away what you are now? The thirst will always wins and when it does you'll have no choice but to come back to me. Ka-go-me." A dark voice said huskily and licked her cheek._

_She'll recognized that voice anywhere. It was the same man that held her and her brother prisoner."_

"_Drake." She said "How?"_

_He chuckled and nibbled her ear._

"_You have your tricks and I have mine." He said "I told you that I will fine you no matter where you go. You are mine after all. You belong to me."_

_Then she felt his fangs pierce her neck._

.

.

Kagome woke up from her sleep with a gasp. She quickly put her hand on her neck where he bite her. It felt so real but sighed in relief when it wasn't bleeding. She looked around the tent and notice everyone was up already. Seeing that everyone was up she got dress herself and met up with everyone. She smiled when she saw rick lifting Hope in the air making her giggle and her mother pouting because she wanted to hold her.

"Morning sweetie." Sukie smiled

"Why didn't you wake me up mama?" Kagome asked

"Well you never did like it when someone woke up and I knew you needed the rest." Sukie said and turned back to Rick. "Now hand me my grand-baby Rick. It's my turn."

Rick laughed and handed her Hope. Kagome smiled but she didn't missed Lori's glare at her mother. For as long as Kagome could remember she knew Lori was always jealous of her mother. Only because both her father, Charles Grimes, Rick and Shane had eyes for her mother when they were in college together. Lori had a thing for her father but he was in love with Sukie. So Charles and Sukie got married and Lori married Rick. It was all an act when Rick was around but she knew to never pick a fight with Sukie, especially if it involves her children. Everyone always thought Kagome got her temper from her father but half of it was from her mother. Only difference is Sukie knew when to pick her battles but even then her calm voice can be scarier than her yelling.

"Kagome, me and other ladies are going to wash clothes in the lake so can you watch the kids for me please?" Sukie asked

"Yes mama." Kagome said "Has anyone seen Sesshomaru?"

"That big dog of yours? I saw him heading in the woods 5 minutes ago." Shane said

"He must be off hunting then." She said

Kagome then snapped her head in the direction were the kids went and sensed a walker nearby. Sukie saw the look Kagome had and knew something was out there for she sensed it to. She got Hope from Kagome's arms and Kagome quickly grabbed her bow and quicker of arrows and headed where to walker was. Getting Ricks attention he followed along with everyone else. She saw the walker in site. The kids were too busy playing to notice it and the thing was feeding on a deer. Notching her bow, deciding not to use her miko power, she quickly shot the Walker in the head.

"Nice shot." Dale said

"Thanks." Kagome said

"How did you know it was here?" Shane asked

"Turning them to ash isn't the only thing I can do." Kagome smirked "I could sense them when I'm on my guard."

"They never came this far." Andrea said

"That's because there's nothing to eat in the city anymore." Dale said

"I'll keep an eye out. It's highly rare for a walker to be alone. They normally come in hoards if they see one doing the same." Kagome said "Like monkey see, monkey do."

Then they rustle in the bushes and Kagome sensed that it was human and didn't show any signs that he was dangerous. Then they saw a rugged man holding a crossbow coming out. They all sigh in relief when they saw who it was.

"Sum'bitch! That was my deer!" The person said

"Jesus Daryl." Dale said

"Say something next time I could have shot you, dumb-ass." Merle said

"Look at it all gnawed in, by this filthy." Kick "disease-bearing," kick "motherless," kick "bastard." Daryl said while kicking the now dead walker.

"Calm down son. That's not better." Dale said

"What do you know about it old man?" Daryl said "I've been tracking this deer for miles." He walked over to the deer to pull out his arrows from it. "I was gonna drag it back to camp and cook us up some venison." When he finished pulling the last arrows out. "What do you think? Can we cut out around this chewed up part here?"

"I wouldn't risk that." Shane said

Kagome had to agree with that.

"That's a damn shame. Well, I got us some squirrel." Daryl said lifting up a rope that was full of dead squirrels.

"Well at least you got something that meat." Merle said

They were about to head back until they heard another rustle in the bushes. Kagome smiled when she felt that it was Sesshomaru. She smiled even wildly when she saw him carrying a wild pig with ease.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said patting his head.

"Who are you?" She heard Daryl asked

"My name's Kagome and this is Sesshomaru." She said

"I'm starting to like that mutt of yours girly." Merle said as he picked up the pig.

"Is my name really that hard to say?" She glared

Everyone laughed and headed back to camp. She notice Daryl had stayed behind a little and gave her a look over.

"Your Sukies' daughter, aren't you." He said more than asked

"Yes, how did you know?" Kagome asked

"She talked a lot about you and your brother." He said "She's the only person I've met that didn't think her kids were dead. Said that you knew how to survive this world we live in now."

She felt embarrassed that her mother talked about her to a guy. Her mother would only do that if she was trying to fix her up with someone.

"Oh… well let's just say that I went through something like this in Japan but without the dead coming back to life.' She said "Things I don't think I'm ready to tell yet."

"Well we all have our secrets. Daryl Dixon." He said and held out his hand to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said with a little blush when she shook his hand.

He gave her a small smirk before he went back to camp. Kagome then realized that Sesshomaru was still there.

"Not one word Sessy. Not one word." Kagome said

Then walked away, not noticing that Sesshomaru smirked and chuckled a little.

After everyone had their filled from the wild pig Sukie went with few of the other women to the lake to do laundry. Rick and Shane went along to show Carl and Souta how to catch frogs, making Lori a little nervous for them to be alone. Kagome watched over Hope and Sophia while placing Sacred Sutras around the camp ground.

"So what are these things Kagome?" Sophia asked as she holds Hope.

"They're called Sutras." Kagome said when placing one on a tree and filling it with her powers. "They'll make a barrier around the camp ground. It'll protect us from anything with darkness in its soul. Even the monsters that are out there right now. If they got near the barrier they'll turn to ash."

"You shouldn't promise such things."

They turned to see Lori with her arms cross.

"It's the truth. It protected my group for the longest time." Kagome said not looking at her and trying not to let her anger get to her.

"Yet you got attack by a hoard and got separated." Lori smirked

Daryl and Merle were close by cleaning their weapons and they glared at Lori for that blow. It was unnecessary. Kagome took a deep breath and counted to ten before turning to Lori.

"If one of the Sutras is taken off than it won't work. The group that attacked us knew this and took them off." Kagome glared

She didn't understand why Lori was doing this but she wasn't going to back down.

"Keep telling yourself that. Whatever lets you sleep at night." Lori smirked and walked away

"Like you do when you're clearly sleeping with two guys at once and has said anything to Rick." Kagome said

Lori stopped in her tracks with wide eyes. Merle chocked on his drink when he started to laugh at Kagomes' comment and Daryl smirked. Everyone knew about Lori and Shane but didn't have the guts to tell Rick yet. He was glad that someone else besides Sukie was put her in her place.

"What did you say?" Lori narrowed her eyes

"You heard me. And it's been obvious by the way you two been acting. I also wonder if Rick notice how Carl has been distance from you since we've arrived." Kagome said

"Listen here you little brat, you better tell no one about it." Lori said

"Or what?" Kagome challenged

"I can make your life here a living hell. I can make Shane and Rick kick you and your family out of here." Lori said

"You seem to forget that Rick is my uncle and that we are a close family. He won't let that happen." Kagome said "No matter how good you are in the sack."

Lori was about to slap her until…

"You weren't about to slap my daughter now were you Lori." Sukie said from behind

Lori turned to see Sukie glaring at her with Andrea and Jacqui by her side. The two women never liked Lori because of how she acted like she was above them because she was with Shane. Lori glared at Kagome and Sukie before walking away.

* * *

**Yes there will be some Lori bashing. I never liked her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

Souta and Kagome were practicing on their sword fighting skills on top of the hill. Even though they were not with Blade they still kept to their schedule so they won't be rusty. Rick and Carl watch with both amaze and interest. Sukie was there too with Hope in her arms and Sesshomaru was sitting there watching with pride in his ward. Kagome had learned years ago by Sesshomaru how to use a sword and she was a natural at it, like with her archery. Souta was good but was having trouble keeping up with the pace.

"Come on Souta, a Walker isn't going to give you time to attack." Kagome said

Souta attack head on and Kagome blocked him with ease before tripping him. When he turned over she put the edge of the blade to his neck.

"You're dead." Kagome said (Not noticing that she sounded like Sesshomaru)

She sheathed her sword and helped him up.

"Its okay sweetie, you did great." Sukie said

"That was cool. Can you teach me?" Carl asked

"Rick?" Kagome asked

"I don't mind, just be careful." Rick said

Kagome smiled and ushered Carl over to where Souta was standing.

"Man she gotten good." Rick said to Sukie as they watched Kagome demonstrate the lesson.

"Yes she has." Sukie smiled

"Sukie, did Charles know about her powers?" Rick asked

"No, her abilities didn't come until she was fifteen. But he would have been proud of her. He always wanted her to improve in her priestess training. He said that he knew that she was destine for something great." She said

"I think that's because he was hoping that being a priestess means no boys." Rick joked

Oh how he remembered how his older brother had to chased all the boys away if they even look at her the wrong way and that was when she was just a kid. When they came back and she was sixteen it was worst because she became even more beautiful. Both he and Shane had to scare off the horny teenage boys back then.

"It's good to have everyone back." Rick said with a smile

Sukie looked at him and sighed. She had to tell him soon.

"Rick, Kagome and I had decided that when her group comes we are going to leave with them." She said

"What?" He said in shock "Sukie, I just got you three back. I promised Charles that I would watch over and protect you three."

"Kagome told me that Blade and his group don't take well with outsiders." Sukie said

"They don't want to stay?" Rick asked

"Not with HER here and I'm up to my level with her. Sukie said

Rick knew who she was speaking of and he looked down with guilt.

"She is your wife and the mother of your child. I won't let you choose between us." She said

"Sukie, I can't leave either of you. You, Carl, Kagome and Souta are all that matter to me." He said

"What about Lori?" Sukie asked

"I use to care for her but…I haven't anymore. When I woke up from the hospital and saw how the world was I only thought about you and the children and wonder if you four were safe and alive." He said "I've known what Lori has done behind my back for a long time. I thought it will stop when we had Carl but nothing had change. I was sick of it. I only stayed through it because of Carl."

Sukie gave him a sad smile and lean her head against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Carl told me how you looked after him when Lori didn't. That you were more of a mom to him than Lori had ever been in his life. I thank you for that." He said

"Well someone had to act like a mother to him while your wife acted like she was the queen whore of the camp site." She said and then looked down at Hope who was playing with a stuff bunny. "She took her parenting hood for granted and not realizing how precious children can be."

Rick chuckled. Sukie was a selfless and loving person and that's why he fell for her years ago. He was jealous when his brother was the one who married her. He learned to let go and move on when he married Lori. But when she and her kids came back three years ago his feelings for her were returning again. But he couldn't do anything because he was a married man and unlike his wife he was faithful to his marriage. Seeing how things are and that Lori hasn't change one bit he wasn't gonna take it anymore. He wasn't going to lose his chance to love Sukie slip by again.

"If I ask Carl and he agrees we'll come too." He said

Sukie looked up at him with a surprise look on her face and he caressed her face with a smile.

"Like I said I made a promise and I will keep it. You and the children are all I care about." He said

Sukie smile back and lean back to his chest. Kagome and the boys saw all this happening and they couldn't help but smile at the scene.

Not too far away on top of the R.V Daryl watched Kagome returning in giving the boys swords lessons.

"You're staring again." Meryl sang in a mocking tone as he sharpened his large knife.

Then he chuckled when Daryl looked away quickly and coughed.

"Am not." Daryl grumbled

"You honestly think that a girl like her will give a guy like you a second glance." Meryl said "High classy girl like her only go for the same class as they're in."

"Shut up will you. You don't think I know that." Daryl growled

He went back being the lookout but not before giving another glance at Kagome who took down her brother and cousin with ease. She laughed when they groaned and he smirked himself before looking away.

Lori was coming back after her sex time with Shane and stopped when she saw one of Kagomes' Sutras on the tree. Sneering at the comment she made to her Lori ripe off the paper and ripped it apart. She walked away not seeing that Dale had saw the whole thing.

Night had come and the group was eating what was left of the pig or the fish that Andrea and Amy had caught. Everything was nice until Sesshomaru started to growl and Kagome tensed when they felt dark auras heading their way.

"Sis." Souta said as he felt them too.

Daryl saw this and quickly got his crossbow and blade. When two black vans came into view Kagome, Rick and some of the others took out their weapons. Kagome gripped her gun that had silver bullets in them tight when she saw the vampires coming out the van with guns in their hands. She recognized one that was Danica's boy toy, David.

"Sorry for disturbing your party but we are looking for our boss's wife." David side with a smirk where everyone could see his fangs.

Some of the groups gasped and Daryl just glared. Then he saw his brother quietly and slowly put silver bullets in his gun.

"She's Japanese, about 5'5, long black raven hair, blue sapphire eyes…" David went on walking behind the line where Kagome knew it had to be. Then her eyes widen in shock when he stepped over it and stopped right in front of her. "And she goes by the name Kagome." His smirk got wider when she narrowed her eyes at him. "Looks like someone took off the barrier and this time it wasn't one of our pets." Then he looked at Loris' direction whose eyes widen. Kagome, Sukie, Rick, and Daryl glared at the said woman who looked away in guilt.

"I'm not his wife and I am not going back." Kagome said raising her gun to his face

"Are you sure you want to do that? Because if you haven't felt them yet they are getting pretty close." He smirked "You really want to risk this group safety. Besides, even if you killed us and them you'll still be hunted and be putting them in danger. Come with us and I promise you that nothing will happen to them."

"Like I believe you, you peace of shit. Your aura reeks of lies." Kagome glared

She saw the other vampires spreading around ready to attack so she leaned up to him and whispered into her ear.

"And if you haven't notice yet you were being followed as well." She whispered

When she said that a swirling noise was heard in the air and it hit three vampires, turning them to ash. David ducked down when it back at him. A black glove hand caught and a dark man appeared from out of the shadows.

"Catch you bloodsuckers at a bad time." He said

"Blade!" David hissed

The other vampires went to attack him but Meryl shot a few of them with his now loaded with silver bullets guns, as did Daryl. Then King, Abigale and Whistler came out of the woods and fired their weapons at the vampires.

"Everyone away from the woods! Walkers are coming from that way!"  
Kagome shouted

When she said that Walkers appeared and started attacking on some of the people in the group that were closer to the woods. One got Carols' husband and another was about to get Sophia but Sesshomaru pounced on it and his acid saliva on his teeth kill it. While Blade and the others were taking care of the vampires she put her guns away and took out her sword and sliced the Walkers down. Hours later when she sliced down the last Walker Kagome and Sesshomaru went back to the others. When she saw Blade and Whistler she ran up to them and playfully hit Blades' shoulder.

"What took you so long?" She joked before hugging him

Blade smirked and slowly hugged her back.

* * *

**Okay I know this one is short but I having writers block again and I was working on my drawling's as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

"Kagome."

Kagome looked over her shoulder when Abigail called her and saw that Amy was bitten. She rushed over to them quickly.

"How long has she been bitten?" She asked

"About twenty minutes ago." Andrea said trying to hold back her tears.

"Abby, help me lay her down." Kagome asked and two laid Amy on her back.

"What are you going to do?" Andrea asked gripping her gun.

"I'm going to save her." Kagome said

Kagome brought her hand to where Amy was bitten and her hand started to glow. Everyone but her family and Blades group gasp with wide eyes as they saw the wound was healing and Amy's breathing was steading. The wound finally healed with no scar and Amy's eyes opened. Andrea cried in happiness and hugged her sister.

"Thank you. Thank you Kagome." Andrea whispered through her cries

Kagome smiled at them. Then she got up when she saw Blade and Whistler talking to Daryl like they knew him.

"I'm guessing you guys know each other." Kagome said

"You can say that. Ass-Wipe here helped us out on a case a few years ago." Whistler said

"Again with the nicknames W." Daryl smirked "I thought we were over that."

"Don't push it princess." Whistler said and walked away

"Surprise your brother hasn't picked up his language." Daryl smirked at her

"Oh Whistler learned the hard way to not say any of that in front of Souta." Blade said

"Well it was nice seeing you again B. I'm gonna help out with the dead bodies." Daryl said shanking his hand before leaving

Kagome looked at some of the dead campers with guilt in her eyes.

"Hey." Blade placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You didn't know. It wasn't your fault."

"But…"

"You can't save everyone. Sometimes life just happens." Blade said cutting her off.

"Thank you Blade." She said

She was glade that he was around. He was the only one that actually understood her.

"Oh Blade, I want you to meet my mother. Mama!" Kagome said

Sukie came over with Hope in her arms and Rick was behind her.

"Mama, Uncle this is the man that saved me and Souta. Blade." She said "Blade this is my mother, Sukie and my uncle, Rick Grimm."

He shook Ricks hand and then Sukie brought him into a hug which made him tense. King and Daryl was about to laugh until Blade gave them a look that says 'You laugh, you die.'

Daylight was approaching and everyone had separated the walkers and the campers that got killed. Whistler was about to drive a pix ax into Carols husband but she stopped him and said that she'll do it. He didn't mind knowing it was her right to but he was shocked to see how much force she put into it. He said nothing though and walked over to the cars where Blade, King and Sesshomaru were.

"Did you find out why the barrier didn't work?" Whistler asked

King held a piece of the Sutra. "All were up but this one. Torn to pieces." He said

"You think one them is…" Whistler said

'No, it was Ricks' wife. Her scent is all over it.' Sesshomaru said in their minds

"Is she a familiar?" Whistler asked

"No, just a bitch.' Kagome said walking up towards them. "I'll bet anything that she did that because she was pissed off for my little comment gave her."

"What are we going to do about these people? Beside she-whore over there can any of them be trusted." King asked

"I think so. The only one that I don't trust that much is Lori and maybe Shane." Kagome said

There was a commotion that broke out in Rick's group but Blade and the other didn't bother when someone started talking in Whistlers Walkie Talkie.

"Whistler, Blade do you copy." A voice said

"This is Whistler, whatcha got Dex?" Whistler said

"We got a problem." Dex said "We lost track of them."

"How the fuck did you lose them?" Whistler said angrily

Whatever happened with Rick's group the yelling stopped when they heard him said that.

"They were too fast for us to catch them. Also, they seem to have spotted Kagome and the new group." Dex said

"Fuck." Whistler cursed

"What spotted us?" Kagome asked

"Ghouls." He said  
"Dame it." Kagome sighed

"Excuse me."

They turned and saw Rick and the other campers walking towards them.

"What are Gho…Ghouls was it?" Rick asked

"Ghouls, they are pretty much like turkey vultures, they eat the dead corpses and sometimes the living." King explained "They are smarter and faster than the walkers."

"They don't speak but they do communicate by screeches. Especially to the walkers." Kagome said "They may not show it but the walkers do fear them."

"Okay so why do we have to worry about them?" Shane asked

"They're pretty much spies for the vampires. The only one that they listen to is the big boss. The first vampire." Whistler said

"You got to be fucking kidding me. Are you saying that there's an actual Dracula out there." Daryl said

"You better fucking believe it buddy. He's real and…" King said wrapping an arm around Kagome and patted her head. "He's pretty much pissed off that we took his bride."

Kagome growled and swatted his hand before slapping his shoulder.

"Don't call me that." She gritted her teeth. "He's like a thousand years older than me." She was still swatting at him and he just laughed.

"So this is all your fault, figures." Lori scoffed and looked at Rick and Shane. "I told you that having them here would cause trouble."

"They wouldn't have attack us if you didn't tore off the Sutra." Kagome hissed

"Like those things actually work." Lori scoffed

"Actually sweet heart they do work. They have kept us protected for months." King glared

"So the actual person that put your group in danger was you." Abigale said as she walked next to King.

"I didn't touch those things." Lori lied

"Oh, and I guess that vampire just looked at you to give you once over." Meryl glared

She was going to lie again until Dale said something.

"Yes you did." Dale said sitting on a log. "I saw you after you came back from the woods."

Lori looked around and saw everyone glaring at her or had a disappointment look. Even Shane.

"Rick, you can't actually believe that I did that do you?" She asked

Rick said nothing but give her a discussing look.

"Look we can discuss this later but everyone has to get out of here now." Whistler said "With those things out there it won't be long till more come this way."

"We were thinking about heading towards the CDC. Jim was bitten. Since Kagome told us that she can't cure those that are in infected after an hour maybe they might have a cure." Rick said

"We were heading there too. We'll go there and hide until they lose out scent. After its clear we can go our separate ways." Blade said "We'll be leaving in 30 minutes. Everyone hurry on what you have to do and pack your things."

After a few minutes everyone buried the dead and packed up their things. They left but Morales and his family decided to go their separate ways from the group despite Blades warning. Rick took a jeep that had Sukie, Souta, Carl, Hope, Carol and Sophia inside. Daryl and Meryl had a truck with their bikes in the back. Shane, Lori was in the R.V with Dale, Glen, Jim and Jacquil. T-dog took another car with Andrea and Amy. Whistler was driving a black van with Abigail, and Zoey. There was another black van that Dex was driving with the other Nightstalkers: Alex, Jet and Susan that catch up to them. Blade was in his car up in front of the group with Kagome, King and Sesshomaru. Then right when they passed a gas station rick called on the wakie talkie asking them to stop because the R.V broke down again. When they stopped Jim fever had gotten worst and had asked to stay behind knowing very well that he isn't going to last long. So they decided to except his offer and set him by a tree. After that they headed back on the road. Blades car was the first one at the CDC center and when they got there everything was dead and abandon.

"Blade, you and Whistler were never big on asking people like them for help. Why are we really here?" Kagome asked

"We have reasons to believe that this place is a blood farm. The people that work here are familiars." Blade said "We've been watching this place for some time. We've seen survivors go in but never come back out."

"So you're using them as bait.' Kagome glared

"No, they know who Blade is. Even with new fresh humans they wouldn't open the doors with us around." King said

"Then why..?" She asked

"They will let us in if their future queen is in site and in danger." King said

"You're fucking kidding me." Kagome glared and saw everyone was coming into view.

"It's the only way half-pint." King said

Kagome glared but nodded knowing that they were right. It was getting dark and close to the city. They needed to get inside soon. She hates to admit it but being Drakes mate does have its perks. Everyone got out of their cars and hurried towards the CDC building. When the doors didn't open everyone in Ricks group started to fight again and seeing how dark it was getting they wanted to leave quickly. Shane pretty much had to drag Rick away from the door but stopped when he saw Kagome still standing begging them to open the doors. He was about to grab her too but then the doors started to open. Everyone hurried inside and Blades group looked at each other and gripped their weapons tightly. When they got inside they were greeted by a guy with a military gun. He asked if any of them were bitten and Rick told him that one was but he didn't make it. After a few agreements the doctor let them stayed and told them to get all their things because once to the door close they stay closed. Everyone hurried to the cars to get their things and headed back inside. Once the main entrance was closed Edwin took them to the elevator.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked not really trusting the new guy

"Oh there were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself." Edwin said "But you all look harmless enough."

Then he made a joke when he looked at Carl and Souta saying he has to keep an eye on them. They laughed but Kagome didn't and wrapped an arm around Souta, bring him close to her. He took them to his lab after they got out of the elevator and he told everyone that he was all that stayed before he went to take sample of their blood. When it was Kagomes turn she saw the symbol on his arm and stone her face so she wouldn't give an reaction. Then once everyone wasn't looking the doctor slipped a blood tube in her hand.

"I can't give you much now but I will later once everyone is asleep." He whispered

She said nothing but nod and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own**

After getting everyone's blood tested he offered group food since everyone was starving. Rick's group got all drunk with the wine Erwin had offered while Kagome, Sukie, Blades group were on the other side not touching their drinks, knowing very well what's in it. When everyone had their feed Erwin showed everyone to their rooms and where the showers were. After the nice hot showers Kagome was in her room and Hope started to get fussy. She was about to get up and hold her until she heard a nock and saw that it was Daryl.

"What's little sunshine crying about this time?" He asked

"She's been fussy since we got here." She said started picking her up.

"Well this place pretty creepy and they say that babies and animals are the best judge of characters. Did you see how tense your dog was the whole time?" Daryl said and then Hope started to cry more now. "Here give her to me."

"Do you have any experience in holding a baby?" She asked

Daryl rolled his eyes but nod his head. She hesitated at first but she slowly gave him Hope. She made sure that he was supporting her head right and then let go. After a few minutes from holding her Hope was no longer crying.

"Surprise?" He smirked as he started to rock Hope to sleep.

"Very." She said as she saw Hope now drifting to sleep. "How are you so good with babies?"

"Well, believe it…or not I got a girl pregnant when I was sixteen." He said and then put Hope in her make shaped bed when she was deep asleep. "I wanted to do the right thing but she didn't want anything to with me or our son. She left him with me and moved away."

"Oh,…what was his name?" She asked

"Thomas after my uncle, he taught me everything I know about hunting." He said and then frowned. "He…he would've been seven by now."

"What happened to him? If you…don't mine me asking?" She asked

"Well four years ago Meryl was in prison so I was on my own again. I decided to do some traveling with him. Big mistake that was but that is also how I met B and W." He said "The vampires captured us and I told them that I'll do anything if they spared us or just him." He showed her his tattoo that was inside his lip still. She cringed at the thought of how painful that had to be. "They said…that they'll make a deal with me. If I spy on Blade and gain his trust and fine his weak points I'm free and I get my son back alive. This went on for a year until these new vampires became a danger to both worlds. The vampires decided to work with Blade to get rid of them and then betray him in the end. But before they betrayed him I confronted Blade on what was happening and why I had to do it. He told me that he knew all along and decided to help me get my son back. We went to their hideout and killed every bloodsucker there but…" He stopped when tears where threating to fall. "…they…they killed him when we hit the place."

Kagome couldn't hold back the tears after hearing that. That was too cruel. To end a child's life like that. Daryl took a few breathers before feeling strong enough to talk again.

"After that I went back home and Meryl seemed to believed that I put Tom into adoption. I didn't have the heart to tell him until a few vampires attacked us." He said "It seems that I made myself a target since I betrayed my owners. After telling Meryl the truth I thought he would leave since it was me that they were after but he didn't. He stayed and protected me ever since."

"He's your older brother. He may not be the best example of one but at least he knew the duty of an older sibling." She said and was about to whip the tears away but stopped when he did it for her.

"Yeah, he may be a baster but he does try." He said

She blushed at the closeness and he gave her a small smirk.

"So tell me…how did you end up being the very first vampires' wife." He asked

"Kind of a long story." She said "Something that I'm not ready to tell. Let's just say it had to do with my powers."

"I see no markings on you so he didn't turn you right?" He asked

She frowned and looked at the ground.

"There are others ways to turn someone into a vampire. He made me drink his blood by force. I started to change."

"So you're a…"

"No, when Blade found me Souta and Susan, who one of the slaves, begged him save me. I was very deadly and lethal back then but they knew that the human me was still there." She said "Whistler found something to seal the vampire in me away and I was back to normal." She turned her back to him and he blushed a little when she took off her shirt. Then once she brought her hair over her shoulder that's when he saw a circle with some kind of symbol on her back. "It was an ancient spell from Drakes time but it worked. But I could still sense her in here, trying to break free, trying to contact him to free her. I may not love him but she sure does. But he feels the same for the both of us."

"You make it sound like she's another person." He said

"Normally I wouldn't. But she and I have different minds. We are different as night and day." She said

He looked at the seal again and then placed his hand on it before sliding it down her spin. Kagome sucked in a breath and shudder a little at the touch. She looked over her shoulder and saw he was close to her. They looked at each with such passion and he was about to kiss her until he heard a growl. They looked at the door and saw Sesshomaru in attack possession.

"Your dog doesn't like me that much does he?" Daryl said

"He's very protective of me." Kagome smirk

"I take it that's my que to leave." Daryl said and got up.

Sesshomaru stilled growled at him while he was walking pass him and then started to bark at him.

"Alright, alright I'm going, I'm going." Daryl said rushing out of the room.

Kagome gave a soft laugh before playfully glaring at the dog demon.

"Really Sesshomaru." She said

The great dog lord just smirked.

.

.

.

Meryl was walking around the lab area all stinking drunk and talking to himself. Then he saw Erwin walking down the hallway and saw someone in a black body suit walking beside him.

'The sum' of bitch said he was the only one left.' He thought

He quietly walked after them and then saw them enter a room after the doc put his arm in some machine and the door open. He hurried (stumbling drunk) after them before the door close. When he was inside his eyes widen at the site and before he could get out something hit him from behind and blacked out.

"Take him with the others. He has seen too much." Erwin said to the vampire guard.

The guard nodded and picked up Meryl and tossed him with other humans that were unconscious in the van. The rest of the men went to get the rest of the group but they all had barriers on the doors. Then he went to open another door and it just slammed into his face.

"Oh sorry about that." King said with a smug look

Then he took out a sliver stake and jammed it right in the vampires' heart. Right after the vampire turn into dust ten more guards came down the hallway and all had guns. Then Blade and Abigale came out and stood by Kings side with their weapons out and ready.

"Good job on the wine. This will make our jobs a lot easier without waking the others up." Abigale said

Both King and Abigale took three of the guards down by themselves and Blade sliced through the rest. Dr. Erwin came down the hallway seeing what was taking them so long until he saw Blade and his team. He was about to run back till Whistler hit him in the face with the back of his gun. Dex came in from behind him and said that the van left before they could even get to them.

"Where the hell are they taking them?" Whistler asked Erwin as he grabbed him by his shirt.

"I…I don't know." Erwin said

"Then I guess we better jog your memory." Whistler glared

.

.

.

The next day everyone woke up and started eating breakfast. Rick notice that Blade and his group, along with Meryl, wasn't with them.

"Where's Meryl?" Rick asked Daryl

"Last I saw him he was chugging down his third bottle of wine last night. Probably sleeping it off in his room." Daryl chuckled

Then he saw Kagome come in and saw how unease she was looking. What nobody knew right now is that she was starting to see Drake everywhere.

"Ignoring me isn't going to make me go away Kagome." Drake taunted with smile

Kagome looked at him with a glare and hold Hope tighter to her.

"Aw, you know that glare always turned me on." He chuckled

"Here Kagome I saved you a plate." Glen said

"Thank you Glen." She said

Drake glared at the boy for talking to his mate. He didn't like other males anywhere near her. Then he saw her just staring at the plate with no appetite and saw her free hand digging into the table. He smirked

"My little mate is hungry I see." He smirked and whispered into her ear. "Don't fight it. You know what happens when you do. The baby won't satisfied your thirst but why not her?" He pointed to Lori. "From reading your mind from before you have wanted to rip her throat out from the beginning. No one will miss her." He sniffed and licked her cheek with kiss. "Just give in my love. Release the demon inside you and rip her apart." And then vanished.

Kagome give out a little growl and Sesshomaru must have heard because he was starting to tenses and growled a little himself.

"Mama can you take Hope please." Kagome whispered

"Dear are you feeling okay?" Sukie asked when she took Hope

Before Kagome could say something she darted to the door when a sharp pain hit her stomach and her throat started to burn. She went into her room and slammed the door while locking it as well.

"Not…now. Its…Its too soon." She cried as the pain and burning was getting worst.

"Kagome, its uncle Rick, is everything okay. Open the door." Rick said

"Go away!" She cried and the screamed in pain with another shot through her stomach.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Sukie asked with worry voice

"Get Blade and Whistler! I need them!" Kagome ordered

The moment those words came out of her mouth Daryl ran out to find them. He checked every room and hallway until he finally found Blade and the others in the control room. He was shocked to see Erwin all tied up and beaten up bloody. But he had to worry about that later.

"Something wrong Kagome." Daryl said

"What happen?" Whistler asked

"I don't know but she in some kind of pain and she is asking for you guys." Daryl said

"Fuck." Whistler cursed

He went through his bag and took out something that Daryl recognized.

"Is that's Blade serum?" Daryl asked

"No time to ask questions take us to her now." Whistler said

Daryl led them to her room where everyone was crowed at and could hear Kagomes' screams.

"What's happening to her?" Rick asked

"She wasn't bit so what happening to her." Sukie asked

"It's a little complicated but what we need right now is for everyone is to back away from this room." Whistler said "Daryl when Blade opens that door I need you and King to hurry in there and hold her down. The other her isn't use to this stuff like Blade is so we to force this in her."

"Wow you're not forcing anything in my niece now you better tell me what the hell is going on!" Rick yelled

"Listen if we don't give Kagome this stuff right now she's going to attack everyone in this fucking room!" King yelled

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

Rick in the others backed away when Kagome bang on the wall leaving big cracks on their side. Blade and the others prepared themselves by the door and the moment he opened it Kagome came at them. King and Daryl managed to grab her arms and then Shane and Rick grabbed her legs. They tried to put her on the bed but her vampire side was starting to take over and then kick Rick and Shane away and threw King and Daryl to the wall. Blade came from behind her and pinned her arms from the side. She then pushed herself to wall hoping for him to release his grip but he wasn't. Then once Daryl and the others were able to stand they went to grab her legs again and pinned her on the bed. Blade release one of her arms and he and King managed to hold it still for Whistler to stick the serum in her arm and started mumble some words. Minutes later Kagome had stopped struggling and screaming and was now silent and panting.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own**

Kagome started to relax and everything was beginning to feel clearer. But the serum was making her sleepy so she started to fall asleep. Blade covered her with her blankets and jester everyone out of the room.

"What the hell just happen in there?!" Shane asked

"Okay, what part of vampire kings bride did you not understand? You actually think that he would have left her human." King said

"Kagome was turned before we could save her and her brother." Abigail said "We tried giving her the cure but it had no effect on her. But my father had found a spell to seal her vampire half away."

"But we've notice that when her hunger rises the seal breaks." Whistler said "I've been trying to fine a stronger seal but since everything went to hell it's pretty much impossible."

"And you guys didn't think of telling us that that freak is dangerous!" Lori shouted "She could have killed us. We need to get rid of her."

"Say one more word about my daughter and I'll get rid of you myself." Sukie said

Sukie was about to jump Lori but Rick was able to hold her back and then Shane had to hold Lori when she was about hit Sukie.

"Look we already told you when we're done hiding here we'll go our separate ways! But for now just shut up and do what we tell you to do!" Abigale glared at Lori

Everyone stayed silent until Sarah came by saying that they got something out of Erwin. Blades and the other group left while Sukie stayed with Kagome, Hope and Sesshomaru. Rick told the kids to go back to the kitchen area or the rec sector until they come back. Blade and the others got to the control room and Rick saw Erwin all bloody and beaten up.

"What the hell did you do to him?" He asked

Dex and the others didn't say anything but whispered something to Blade. Whatever he said Blade glared at Erwin and grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed down the hallway. "Show us." Was all Blade said and pushed the doctor in the direction. Everyone followed them wondering what was going on and they stopped by a door.

"You know the routine." Blade growled

Erwin stumble to the code pad and roll up his right shelve. Daryl glared at the guy when he saw the vampire pet mark on him. The doctor placed his arm in the panel and the thing started to scan it. The door slide open and everyone went in the dark room.

"Vi lights." Erwin said

When the lights were turned on and everyone gasp at what they saw.

"God in heaven." Rick whispered

What they were looking at were rows of human bodies attached to machines and their blood were being drain out of from tubes.

"What is this place?" Rick asked

"Before things went to hell the vampires had forced us to hide their blood farm facility here underground." Erwin said "Vampires decided that hunting humans on a piecemeal basic was too inefficient. Why kill your prey when you can keep them alive? Under optimal conditions, a donor can generate anywhere to 50 to 100 pints of blood. Productive."

"Where did you get all these people?" Andrea asked

"So far half of them were here before the outbreak started. They got processing centers in every major city. At any time, there's what, two, three million homeless wandering around America?" Erwin said "They just pulled them in off the streets. Nobody cared about them. They did this country a service a favor, really."

"Are they alive or aware?" Carol asked "Do they feel anything?"

"They're in chemical-induced coma." Erwin said "They're brain dead."

Daryl glared at the guy and pushed him to one machine that carried blood in them.

"Look at that pal. Is this what you want? 'Scoff'. What, did you think that they'll have a place for you in their future?" He said

"We didn't have a choice. They are our last chance for survival." Erwin said as he got out of Daryl's grip. "He's the only one that can defeat them. With his mind and power he is finding a way to destroy them. I rather be their little pet instead of being eaten by those things out there."

"Where's my brother? He isn't around so where is he?" Daryl asked

He didn't say anything so Daryl pushed him to one of the bodies and took out his knife.

"Where!?" He shouted

"The vampires that were here took him and a few others to one of their hideouts. The closes one is Coweta Country." Erwin said "But its already too late now. They already know that you're all here with her. They might send more this way now."

"How many more?" Rick asked

While no one was looking and paying attention Amy was far down looking around at the bodies. When she got to the end she saw some humans in water tubes and there was one that looked like a Walker. She walked up to get a closer look and saw that its face a little pale, its mouth was closed but you could still see the lines of its teeth, its hair was all gone and its eyes were red. That was new to her since she never saw a walker with red eyes before. Her eyes then widen when it moved it eyes and then turns out that it wasn't in the tank but behind it. It reached out for her from an empty space and she let out a scream. Rick and the others hurried over and saw the being jump over the tank and landed right in front of Amy. It was about to attack her until Rick shot at it but it dodged the bullets so he and the others kept shooting until Blade took out his gun shot it in the head.

"Ghouls." Blade growled

"That thing was a ghoul?" T-dog asked

"And if there was one that means more are here. They travel in packs." Whistler said "But the question is where the others are?"

In the kitchen area Souta had made some breakfast for Carl, Sophia and Zoey. They were all enjoying the meal until Souta saw the look on Zoey's face. She was looking at the entrance of the kitchen with widen eyes and she was shaking. Then he sensed it. Two dead souls that were heading their way. He turned to the door and saw shadows heading their way. He gripped his sword and ushered the others to follow him. He took Zoey's hand since she was the youngest and led them to a lab room. It was filled with lab equipment and had about four long desks, not a lot of places to hide but it was a start. He turns off the lights and he had them hide behind the first two desks at the other side of the door. He didn't lock the door since he knew these things were smarter than the Walkers. If they see that its lock it means that there is someone in there hiding. Souta took a small peek and saw one ghoul that was about to pass the door but stopped and turned towards them. Souta quickly hid back before it turned.

"Souta what is it?" Sophia whispered

"It's a Ghoul." He whispered "There are two coming this way."

He clutched his grip on his sword and hold on to Zoey tightly as she tried not to cry.

The ghoul opened the door and started to sniff the air in the room. Once it was done it let out a loud screech. It was so loud that the four kids had to cover their ears. Then Souta sensed the second ghoul walking in and stood by the first ghoul. He took another small peek again and saw that they weren't looking their way so he ushered Sophia and Carl to quickly crawl their way and he and Zoey scooted down to make room. He crawled down all the way to the front with the others following him. One of the ghouls knocked down some glass and that made them move faster to the third desk. Carl accidentally bumped into the desk and knock down a petri dish and that got the Ghouls attention so Souta quickly crawled down to the end with the girls behind him. He tried to get Carl to move but he was too scared to. So he moved the girls back to the first desk and opened one of the sliding cabinets that luckily was empty and had them hide in there. When he saw the two ghouls getting close to Carl side he banged his sword on the desk to get their attention. Luckily it did and he quickly ran and tried to hide in another cabinet. One saw the reflection of him getting into one and ran towards it. In the end it ran into the wall really hard and spilt its head wide open. Carl looked over the side of the desk and didn't see the other Ghoul so he went to crawl to the fourth desk. The second ghoul saw him and let out a screech before running after him. Carl quickly got up and ran to an open door that turned out to be a freezer room. The floor was slippery and Carl was lucky to have grabbed on to a pole before slipping. The ghoul didn't have time to grab anything since it slid down to the frozen room the moment it feet touch the ground. Carl quickly got up and tried to shut the door but the ghoul quickly got up too and tried to open it. Carl pushed as hard as he could but then the ghouls grabbed him and tried to pull him. Souta hurried over to him and sliced off the ghouls arm off with his sword and it turned into ashes. Then he and Sophia pushed the door and locked it inside the freezer. When everyone got a breather Souta grabbed a hand (which happened to be Sophia) and told them to follow him. When they left the ghoul that was in freezer busted down the door and sneered at their retreat.

Kagome woke up with a gasp as she felt the auras of the ghouls. Sukie felt them too and Hope started to cry as if she could sense the danger. Sesshomaru growled at the door when he also smelled them. Kagome quickly grabbed her weapons and made her way towards the door. She opened it slowly and peeked out little seeing if the close was clear. When it was she ushered her mother (who had Hope) out and Sesshomaru took the lead.

"Where did Uncle Rick and Blade go?" Kagome asked

"I don't know. After you passed out they went off to the lab to get Erwin." Sukie said

Right when they were about to turned Kagome sensed a ghoul heading their way she stop her mom and was about to unsheathed her sword. But Sesshomaru already pounced on the ghoul and it was giving him a fight. Rick and Daryl came running down the same hall from where the Ghoul came from and saw Sesshomaru wrestling with the ghoul. Rick tried to shoot the ghoul but he couldn't without shooting Sesshomaru and he didn't want to kill Kagomes' dog. Moments later Sesshomaru got his jaw on the ghouls head and was able to snap it right off.

"Rick." Sukie said as she saw him and hugged him.

"I got worried when these things were up here. Are the kids with you?" Rick said

"Dad!"

"Mom! Kagome!"

They turned around to see the kids running their way.

"Ghouls. One is dead but there might be another following us." Souta said

"There are two left in the building. We need to get everybody in a safe place." Kagome said

"Everybody is heading to the control room." Daryl said "We better go."

A screech was heard throughout the hallway and that made them run. Kagome quickly picked up Zoey and took Souta hand while Rick took Carls' and Sukie took Sophias' while Daryl was behind them in case the ghouls came from behind. They made it towards the control room where everyone was in and when they reached the doors the ghouls were on their tails. Rick saw Blade and Abigale with their weapons ready and he had everyone duck while they fire at the ghouls. The ghouls were dead and everyone was relief until the doors shut and sealing them in. Everyone turned and saw Erwin with a gun while pressing some buttons.

"Did you just lock us in?" Glen asked "He just locked us in!"

"No one is going anywhere. Not until my master is here." Erwin said "He send the ghouls to get rid of Blade and stall some time. And luckily they did half the work."

"You are one stupid sum of'…."

Daryl was about strike at him but Erwin was about shoot him and Kagome was able to get him out of the way.

"Are you insane?" Rick asked "Why are you doing this? Why are you still following their orders?"

"Because they are the future! Our last defense to destroy what is out there!" Erwin shouted "You have no idea what they are capable of! No one can stop Drake! Not even this guy!" He pointed at Blade. "He couldn't stop him. He tried but he failed. If you just stop and think, it is better to serve them and when you do they will lead us to a brighter future. If you all stand down and help me I can convince them not to kill you and you could serve them too."

"You have to be a fuck up fool to think that you know." Daryl growled

"You use to be one of us." Erwin said

"It wasn't my choice! I had to so I could get my son back! But because of them I lost him!" Daryl yelled

"His death wasn't their fault it was yours for betraying …" Erwin said

He was hit in the back of his head by Kagome who snuck up from behind him.

"Dumbass." Kagome said "Tie him up."

Shane and T-dog did as she asked and tied him up while Kagome walked over to the machine.

"Do you think you could open doors?" Rick asked

"I can try." Kagome said "Vib, how long until the vampires arrive?"

"In about fifty five minutes." The computer said

"Blade, would it be enough time?" Kagome asked

"More than enough. We'll set the bombs to go off in about fifteen minutes." Blade said

"Wait a minute, bombs?" Rick asked

"The people down stairs are already half dead. We can't save them or let them continued being like this. We have to free them." Kagome said

"There's no other way is there?" Rick asked

Kagome just shook her head and tried to fine the right code to open the door. On her third try she did and Blade and the other hunters took off to set out the bombs. Kagome and everyone else went to get there stuff and headed towards the entrance. But when they finally made it to the doors they saw that they were all locked.

"Get them doors open!" Glen shouted

"Come on!" T-dog shouted

"It doesn't work!" Glen said as tried to open the doors

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." T-dog tried the dial the code to open the doors but still the they won't open.

"Daryl!" Rick said as he and Daryl walked over to the windows and tried to break them with fire axes.

"Come one! Come on!" Daryl growled

They kept hitting and hitting but nothing was breaking. Shane took his shotgun out and told everyone to get down. He took a shot but the glass still didn't break.

"Rick I have something that might help." Carol said by digging through her bag.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." Shane said

"Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform, I found this in your pocket." She said

She took out a grenade and Rick took. Everybody ran for cover and waited for it to go. When it went off it shatter the window and everyone hurried out of the building and towards the cars. There were a few zombies but Rick and Shane shot them and Daryl cut down some of them with an axe. When they reached the cars Blade and his team finally got out and ran their way.

"Everyone get down!" King shouted

Erwin woke up and notice that he was tied up and heard a beeping noise. He looked up to his desk and saw a bomb attach to it.

"Master, forgive me." He whisper

**BOOM!**

The whole building exploded. Everyone looked at the burning building with shock and relief.

"Is everyone here?" Blade asked

"It looks like it." Dale said

"We better get going before the vampires get here." Whistler said

Everyone agreed. Not only that but because that explosion would have brought a lot of attention to a bunch of walkers. So everyone got in their cars and left the area.

* * *

**I use some scenes from different moves. One was from Blade Trinity and the other in Jurassic Park.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own**

"I guess I'm losing hope that you can hear me. But Kagome said that there is always that chance. That slim chance. It's all about slim chances now." Rick said on his wakie talkie "I trying to do everything right, keep people safe. I'm trying Morgan. I'm trying. Our group has become larger now. We lost one a few days ago and another was taken by beings that I…or anyone else thought that exist the day before last. The CDC was a dead end. So we are moving on. Atlanta is done. Its walker free now but I don't know for how long or when something will come along. But there is something that you must know. The Walkers aren't the only thing you need to fear. I know this must sound crazy for saying this but we aren't alone in this world. There are ghouls and vampires that control them. They are hunting every human being down and it looks like we're next. You can't trust anyone. From what Kagome and Blade had told me that they send out humans pets call familiars to find and bring in human to them. So keep a look out. Normally they have some kind of symbol tattoo on their person. As for the vampires they normally won't come out in daylight unless they have to and wear black body suit to protect them. Sunlight, sliver and garlic seemed to affect them. The ghoul, they are like the Walkers but they faster and stronger. The way to kill them is the same as the Walkers. We're gonna try for Fort Benning. We're facing a long hard journey, maybe even harder than I can imagine with things out there. Maybe even harder before this. 125 miles, that's what lies ahead. And I'm trying hard not to lose faint. I can't. If I do, the others…my family, son, niece, nephew, step niece and the woman that I love. I'm hopping with this new group that my niece is with will help us keep it. So we've got to stick together, fight for each other, be willing to lay down our lives for each other if it comes to that. It's the only chance we've got. Be careful out there, Morgan. I hope you and Duane are okay. Stay off the road. Keep moving. Keep your eyes open. I don't know, just…just be safe. Maybe we'll see you in Fort Benning someday. Rick signing off."

He took one look at the city leaving.

.

.

.

Four black Hummers drove by the burning CDC building with Ghouls on top of the roof. A few Walkers were nearby and the ghouls ran after them to eat. One tall dark skin man came out of the driver seat of the first car and went all the way to the passenger side door and opened it. A Caucasian man, with smooth brown hair and light auburn eyes came out of the passenger side with a sword in his hand. That man was Drake himself in his full glory. He glared at the site of it before looking at one of his ghouls that was sniffing the road. The ghoul got up and pointed to where his bride and her group had gone.

"They're heading north." Drake said

"There are a couple towns down that road." The solider said

"Any of our men out there?" Drake asked

"Asher Talsos is taking care of one of our farm banks by Coweta County." The solider said

"Phone him." Drake said

In a manor in Coweta County, a man known as Asher was having him a feeding orgie with about five other vampires that were feeding off of two humans. Then the phone rang and he knew who it was since no one else had one else had one. He quickly got up and answers his phone.

"Yes boss." He said

"Asher I have an assignment for you." Drake said "I want you to send out scouts in all the towns that are close to you. Blade and a few humans should be heading your way with my wife."

"Will do sir." Asher smirked

.

.

.

Kagome fell asleep in Blades' car next to Hope that was in her car seat, who was sleeping too. They have been on the road for hours and she hadn't been able to sleep since the CDC. She had woken up when someone shake her shoulder and it turned out to be King.

"Sorry sweetie, we had to stop. That dame RV broke down again." He said

"Where are we?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes

"On a highway loaded with cars." He said

She looked out the window and saw the site of a bunched of abandon cars.

"Why does it feel like a graveyard?" She asked

"Because it is and we are the grave robbers." He smirked

Kagome rolled her eyes at him but nodded and turned to see Hope was wide awake now. She smiled and took her out of the car seat.

"Come one sweetie, let's stretch out our legs a bit." Kagome said

Everyone walked around looking for extra supply's while Blade kept watch as he stood on the roof of the RV. Kagome looked at the cars and saw some dead bodies and she cringed.

'Kagome.'

She stopped when she heard his voice again. She has tried to block his voice like before but he was too strong.

'Come back to me. I am the only one that can keep you and that child safe.' Drake voice said

His voice was so strong that it felt like he was right next to her and that made her shudder a little.

"Kagome?"

She turned and saw that it was Daryl.

"You okay?" He asked

"Just tired." She sighed

"You're hearing his voice again huh." He said more than asked

"I don't know what's going on. I've blocked it before." She said and then looked at Hope who was chewing on her toy. "It's getting harder and harder to resist his voice."

Daryl lifted her chin with his finger and made her look at him.

"He won't have you. I won't let him. None of us will." He said "Your part of this group. We protect our own."

She gave him a smile and something about that smile touched him and he gave her a small smile too. But then her smile faded when she sensed the hoard of dead auras heading their way. Blade smelled the dead flesh in the air and looked at the direction where they came from and saw the heard Walkers. He whistles the warning signal and everybody went for cover. Whistler was the closest to Carol who didn't hear it and he brought her down under a truck. Rick and Carl hid under one car, Sukie and Souta were underneath one next to there's and Sophia and Sesshomaru were underneath a truck next to them. Dale was in the RV hiding in the bathroom while Blade laid low on the roof. Jacquil underneath one van that was next to Abigail and Zoey. Andrea and Amy under a van next to Shane and Glens'. Lori was under one car, while Dex and Susan hid inside the black van, Jet hid under one car and Alex was under another. T-dog saw the Walkers coming and he tried to fine somewhere to hid but he ended up getting his arm cut. He still kept going but didn't know what to do until King came and motion him to lay on the ground and put one of the dead bodies on top of T-dog and then one on himself. Kagome and Daryl didn't have to hide since she put a barrier around them. She would have hid under the car but she had Hope with her and the poor thing didn't like small paces. The hoard came and it felt like an hour till they all passed them. Sophia was the first to try to get out but a left behind Walker saw her and tried to attack her. Sesshomaru attack it quickly and that gave Sophia enough time to escape but she saw that there were two more that were left behind. So out of fear she slid down the highway hill and ran into the woods. They saw her and went after her. Rick was the close so he tried to catch up to them with Sesshomaru at his side. They were able to reach Sophia before the Walkers did and led her down the river for her to hide in a log. When the Walkers came Rick had them go after him and luckily it worked. He was able to kill one when Sesshomaru killed the other one. They went back to the spot and saw that she wasn't there and they hopped that she made it to the others. When Rick found out that she wasn't Rick, Shane, Glen and Daryl went back to look for her. Daryl used his tracking skills and saw that she was heading towards them but something stop her and turned the other way. Then he saw another bunch of footprints that were slightly bigger than hers and they were standing right next to her. Before he could say anything Kagome arrived with a worry look.

"Souta is not around. We can't fine him." She said

"That would explain these others tracks." He said "Something came up to her and they both ran the same way."

"If it was a walker Souta would have just killed it. But if he saw something that he knew he couldn't handle he'll run.' Kagome said "Something else was out here. I could feel it."

Rick send Shane and Glen to go back to the others and try to keep them busy so no one would panic. Kagome went with Rick and Daryl and try to use her powers to sense them but nothing so far. When the sun was setting they decided to head back to the highway. Kagome wasn't too worried because she knew Souta could handle himself out there and will be able to keep Sophia safe. They went back and Carol almost broke down when she didn't see her daughter with them.

"You didn't find her." She cried

"Hers' and Soutas' trail went cold." Rick said "We'll pick it up again at first light."

"You can't leave them out there on their own to spend the night alone in the woods." She said

"Souta is with her. He'll protect her." Kagome said

"Kagome is right. Blade and I taught him what to do if this sort of thing happens." Whistler said as he put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Your daughter will be safe with him."

That seem to calm her down a little and Rick saw Sukie looking at the woods with worry eyes. He walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey." He whispered

"I know he'll be safe but I just got him back Rick. Him and Kagome, I just got them both back. Now he is off out there with Sophia alone and unprotected." She said

"I know." He said "From the look of Blade and Whistler they had taught him well. As did you. He's smart like you. He's tougher than Charles and me."

"I just love him so much…" She said

"I know and Souta knows that." He said "I'll find them Sukie, I promise."

"I know you will." She smiled at him

He kissed her forehead and she laid her head against his chest. Lori couldn't help but glare at them. Rick already told her that he knew about her and Shane and the other men that she was with when they were married and decided to end their marriage. She even lost Carl who told that he rather be with Rick and Sukie than with her. Then she turned her glare at Kagome who took Hope from Amy and was talking to Daryl as always. She blamed everything on her and wanted to get rid of her. She was planning on maybe fooling around with Daryl to back at her but she didn't know if it will work because he never fell for any of her tricks when they were at the camp.

"She glaring at me again isn't she." Kagome said

Daryl looked up and saw Lori looking at them.

"Not only that but I think she giving me that cougar look." He said "She hasn't done that since Meryl and I joined the camp."

"A whore as always. She's trying to hurt me by using you." She said

"Why by using me?" He asked

She was caught off guard and blushed. He smirked at this.

"Well…" She said

"Well…" He smirked and took a step closer to her

"Its just…I have…" She smiled

"You what…" He smirked and placed his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him. "If you say it I might."

"I've started to have feelings for you." She said

"Same here." He gave her a small smile

He wanted too. Oh how he wanted to kiss her. He knew with his luck that someone will interrupt them and stop him but he wanted to tried. He was closer than before until Shane cleared his throat.

"You don't mind taking your hands off my niece now would you." He said

"Shane." Kagome sighed

Daryl rolled his eyes and sighed too.

"Am I ever gonna get that kiss?" He asked

She laughed and then smiled.

"Maybe. If we are ever alone." She winked

She walked around him with a smile and he saw her swaying her hips.

"Ahem." Shane said "Don't even think about it. You're not good enough for her."

"Who are you to say that I am?" Daryl said "She's a big girl. I think she could decide who she wants to be with."

Then he walked passed him, not before bumping his shoulder into Shanes' and went over to where Blade, King and Dex were.

"You better watch it boy it almost look like he was about to shoot you there." Dex smirked

"I can handle Shane." Daryl said

"Oh I wasn't talking about cop boy over there. I was talking about Blade." Dex laughed "The moment you had your hands on Kagome he reached for his gun."

"Great, you too B." Daryl said

"Daryl, the time she and Souta has been with us she became like a sister to me." Blade said "I'll do whatever I can do to protect her. But because I know how many women who had when you were with us I'm not sure."

"I won't do that to her." Daryl said

"Then prove it. But I'm warning you, if you ever hurt her I'll break your neck." Blade warned him

.

.

.

Souta and Sophia kept on running. It wasn't because of a Walker. It was because the vampires' scouts that was on their trail. That's why he had them run the other way. It was getting dark and he needed to fine somewhere to hide them. He manages to fine an abandon house and quickly took Sutras out and made a barrier around the house. He let out his senses and felt nothing in the house so far and he checked then outside. Two motorcycles stop by the house and looked around. He hoped that they haven't scouted the area before and notice that the house was gone. After they looked around for about two minutes they left and head back to where ever they came from.

"Are we safe Souta?" Sophia asked

"For now yeah. We better check that this place is empty." He said "If is, we'll check to see if there's things to eat and somewhere to sleep for a few minutes. Then we have to leave."

"Why can't we just stay here until the others come?" She asked

"Those were vampire scouts. Which means that there's a blood farm here somewhere and that means Drake is making sure that we don't go any further." He said "They might have this house already on their maps and when they find out that it wasn't here they are going to come back." He took her hands to his. "I know that this is scary but I'll protect you. I was in the scouts before and Blade, Whistler and Kagome had taught me a lot on how to survive out here. But in case we get separate…" He took out what look like a pepper spray, a flashlight and a sliver knife. "The pepper spray is filled with garlic and the flashlight is a UV light. Both will sting them and burn them but it must be on their skin. The knife is pure silver. Cut them and it will sting them like hell but what you must do is aim for the heart or take off their head."

"I can't…" She cried

"You can. I'll teach you how to defend yourself with it later. But right now let's fine you some food." He said

They looked through the kitchen and found some beans and peaches. Not the best commination to eat but it's better than nothing. When they ate Sophia had went to sleep and Souta sat down in mediation stance and tried to spread his aura to fine the others. He was still new and learning but he had to try. He stretched his aura as much as he could but only made it half way and then it broke. It made him exhausted and sweaty. He didn't know how Kagome was able to this every time. So he set the alarm on his watch and decided to get some rest too before they leave.

The next day Rick had decided to go back on that trail again to fine the kids and Andrea was mad that she couldn't use her gun. Only Rick, Shane, Blade, Whistler, Dex and King were aloud guns since they knew what they were doing. Others had to use weapons from either what Blade groups had or the survival kit that Carl found. Amy saw King and Dex put in silver bullets in their guns and raised a brow.

"Why are you putting silver bullets in the guns?" She asked

"Blade went back to trail last night and smelled vampires around the trail." King said "Which means Drake knows where we are heading and that there is Blood farm nearby. So there might be some scouts out here somewhere trying to track us down."

"Then shouldn't we all go with you?" Jacquil asked

"No, T-dog still needs some rest because of all the blood lost he lost from yesterday." Kagome said "He won't be able to stand for a while."

"And we need someone here in case the kids come back." Whistler said

"There's no need to worry. Kagome put the barrier up so one will be able to see you." Dex said "If more Walkers come they'll just burn to ash and so will the vampires."

Jacquil nodded and went back in the RV where T-dog was sleeping. Whistler walk over to Dale gave him some silver bullets and told him that the barrier won't let anything outside get in but it will let things out.

"So use them just in case you notice that they aren't going to leave or is phone something." He said "Most of them know of Kagomes' power. We don't want to risk our location."

"You got it." Dale said

"Also Alex and Susan will be around to keep you safe in case something goes bad." Dex said "But if something does bad leave this road and fine somewhere to hide."

After that Dale climbed up ladder to the roof where the two other hunters were and kept watch. Kagome went to give Amy Hope since her mother was going with them this time.

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Kagome asked

"Yeah no worries, I use to babysit before." Amy said "Besides it not like someone will let me go with you guys." She aimed her voice towards her sister.

"Don't start this again Amy. I almost lost you once I'm not risking it again." Andrea said

Then she head off when the other left.

"Don't worry, you'll have your time soon." Kagome said

She gave Hope a kiss on her forehead hurry over to the group.

* * *

**Can you guess what movie that scene with Rick and Sukie was in.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own**

Since Kagome had ask Sesshomaru to stay behind so he could protect Hope and the others. This meant that Daryl and Blade had to lead the way since they are the only ones that knew how to track. They followed the path where to the kids went and so far they only passed by an abandon tent. When Kagome told them that they weren't in there they still wanted to check and see if anything was left behind. Then suddenly a church bell rang and Ricks' group hurried towards it. Kagome and Blade's group went on a slower pace knowing well that the kids weren't there. Souta knew better than to make noise for the vampires or walkers to hear. But they didn't know how to tell them. When Rick's group reached the church it was just like Kagome thought, they weren't there. What was inside were three Walkers and they went to attack them when the doors opened. Rick, Shane and Daryl were the ones that killed them and then the bell rang again. They went to the side of the church and found out that it was on a timer so Daryl shut it off. Carol couldn't take it anymore and went inside the church with Sukie and Abigail to prey.

"They still could have heard it." Rick said

"Even if they did Souta wouldn't have gone near it." Blade said

"Why not?" Rick asked

Blade pointed at the ground and said "See anything unusual?"

Rick and Shane looked at the ground and they notice tire tracks. They looked about a day old.

"Tire tracks. Four wheels and small. I say maybe there were two or three of them." Shane said

"And there are more." Rick said as he took a look around.

There were more tracks around the church yard that were older than the other ones.

"So you were right about the scouts." Glen said

"So this place is one of their hunting grounds." Rick said rather than asked "People in the woods hears the church, thinks that it's a safe place and they take them. With how the world is now they have the advantage on how we think."

"Yeah, and who knows how many people have they took by using this place I wonder." Whistler said

"I think we should split up into twos." Blade said "We'll cover more ground."

"But we don't know these woods." Rick said

"That's way I'm letting Daryl in charge of the second group. Whistler, Jet, Kagome, Sukie, Rick, Carl and Shane are with me. King, Abigail, Dex, Carol, Glen, Andrea and Lori are with Daryl group." Blade said "When it gets close to dark we head back to camp." Then he tossed a wakie to Daryl. "If anything happens contact us."

The two groups split up and went their separate ways much to Daryl's dislike. He didn't want to be away from Kagome and he definitely didn't want to be anywhere near Lori. He saw the smirk she gave him and he didn't like it.

Blade and his group walked in their path quietly and slowly. They were deep in their woods and suddenly they heard something near the bushes. Blade and Rick made their way towards it quietly and look at what it was. Kagome saw Rick was smiling and motion them to come over. When they saw that it was a deer in the middle of the woods Kagome, Sukie, and Carl couldn't help but smile. Rick saw Shane was about to kill it but he hold up his hand to stop him. Shane saw this and looked at the kids that were walking closer to it so he lowered his gun. Blade and Whistler said that they'll give them time to sink this moment in and continued walking the path. Kagome and Carl walk carefully towards the deer and then stop when it looked at them. It looked at Kagome and then at Carl and then back at Kagome. Sukie smiled when the deer started to walked towards Kagome. She held out her hand and started to pet it's head a little. Then she brought Carl closer and he started to pet it as well. Rick and Sukie looked at each other with a smile and knew that this had to be a sign. That Souta and Sophia were alright and that they were safe and sound. But that thought left when Kagome snapped her head over the deer and pushed Carl out of the way when a gun fire was heard. The deer went down but so did Kagome and her shoulder was bleeding.

"No. No. No! No! No!" Rick shouted

"Blade! Whistler! Jet!" Sukie cried as she holds Kagomes head on her lap.

The three hurried over and saw Kagome bleeding on the ground.

"What the fuck just happen?!" Whistler asked

Then a big man in overalls and had a shot gun in his hand rushed over with a shock and guilt expression.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't see her." The man said

Up ahead in the trees was a ghoul that saw the whole thing and its eyes glared at the hunter that harmed his masters' queen. He let out a loud screech to let the others know and then started to charge at the hunter. The hunter was taken back and fell backwards when he saw the ghoul. Jet quickly took out his sword and beheaded it before it got close to the man.

"Shit." He sneer

"What was that?" The hunter asked

"We don't have time for this we need to save my daughter!" Sukie cried as she tried to put pressure on the wound.

"I know someone that can help. His name is Hershel Green. He runs the farm that my family and I are staying at. It's not far from here." The hunter said

"Take us to him." Rick demand

He picked up Kagome bride style and followed the man with Sukie and Carl right behind him.

"You guys go ahead we'll need to go back to the group and take them to the farm." Whistler said to Shane

"You're not going to continue the search?" Shane asked

"I'll continue it but him and the others have to go to the farm. The family is in danger. That Ghoul just saw Drakes' queen got shot and just alerted every ghoul nearby. It won't take long for him to fine out and he will be out for blood." Blade said and then took out the wakie to talk to Daryl. "Scud, do you copy."

"What the hell B, I told you and the old man before to not call me that anymore." Daryl hissed

"Listen, take everyone back to the RV right now." Blade said

"What about Sophia and Souta?" Daryl asked

"We'll discuss that later. There's been a problem. Kagome got shot…" Blade said and then got cut off by Daryl

"Shot?! What the fuck do you mean she got shot!? Is she okay?" Daryl growled

"Listen we'll tell you about it later but we got bigger problems. A ghoul saw the whole thing." Blade said

"So big D is gonna be out for blood." Daryl said

"And all those that are with him." Blade said

"Got it B, but just a little warning, the guy that shot her is gonna have to deal with me when I get there." Daryl said with a growl

"Heh, get in line." Blade smirked

"I know where the farm is. We'll see you guys there soon." Whistler said

"You know who this Hershel guy is?" Shane asked "How?"

"He's an old friend of mine." That was all Whistler said before he, Blade and Jet head back to the highway.

Shane nodded and then ran so he could catch up to the others.

.

.

.

In the woods Souta and Sophia made it to a river that connected to the one were Sophia was found and decided to rest for a bit. They had tried to head back to the highway but it block with scouts. So they thought that it would be best to stay close to the river. Then they heard a gunshot in the woods and Souta felt his heart ached for some reason. He hasn't felt like this since he saw Kagome got drag down the well. Something had happened into his sister. Something bad. He could feel it.

.

.

.

Rick and Sukie reached the farm house and saw people coming out of it when they saw them. There was an old man, a red hair woman in her early twenties and a blonde girl around 15 or 16, a dirty blonde hair woman in her thirties and a boy maybe around 17 or 18 years old. Rick asked for Hershel and it seems that it was the old man. After telling them that the hunter (Otis) shot her the farmers immediately let them inside. He took them to an empty room and told them to lay her down on the bed. After getting things settle Hershel asked what was her blood type was so he could do a blood transplant since she lost so much.

"Her blood type is O positive. Same as me." Sukie hiccupped

"That's fortunate. Since you two are blood related I want you two not to go far. I'm gonna need you two." Hershel said and then looked at Otis "What happened?"

"I was tracking a buck." Otis said "Bullet went through it. Went clean through."

"The deer slowed the bullet down, which certainly saved her life. But it did not go through clean." Hershel said "It broke up into pieces. If I can get the bullet fragments out and I'm counting six."

"That explains why she hasn't healed herself yet." Sukie whispered lowly to Rick and Rick just holds her tight.

After a few hours Rick was the first to give Kagome blood after Hershel took out a shell piece. She was out of danger for now but he had to remove the remaining fragments and it seems that one of the shells hit one of her blood vessels which put her in more danger. To be able to do the surgery she needed a respirator and the only place that had it was a FEMA shelter at the high school. Rick wanted to go and get it but he was unable to move since he gave his blood to Kagome so Shane decided to go along with Otis. The sun was about to set and Rick was outside while Sukie was giving Kagome her blood. He looked at the beautiful land and couldn't believe how untouched it was. Then he saw Blades car with the RV and the others behind him heading down the path to the farm house. When everyone came out of their vehicles he notice Whistler was the only one that came out of Blades car and Sesshomaru wasn't with them.

"Where's Blade?" He asked Whistler

"He stayed behind to track the kids." Whistler said "How is she?"

"She is alive and breathing." Rick said

Whistler looked around Rick and saw Hershel staring at him.

"Abraham?" Hershel asked

"Hershel. Its been a while." Whistler said

"You two now each other?" Rick asked

"He was my partner and mentor in the vampire hunting business." Whistler said

"I thought we agree to never speak of that again." Hershel glared "I'm no longer a hunter."

Dale rushed over and asked how Kagome was doing while Daryl was asking where was the asshole that shot her. Rick told that she was fine and the man Otis was out with Shane to get the things that they to save her. Lori heard this sneered at thought that Shane was helping the brat out.

"That asshole. I can't believe he is risking his life to help that little brat." She said "She is trying to take everything away from me."

She didn't know that she was saying this out loud and so everyone heard it and they all glared at her. But no one knew that Sukie was by the front door listening to the whole thing.

"It's ashamed that the guy missed her heart and then we wouldn't have to deal with her anymore." Lori muttered

Right after that she was punched in the face and she hit the ground. She looked up and saw that it was Sukie the punched her and she could tell that her mama bear mode was out.

"You selfish…" Sukie grabbed her by her shirt and hit. "Ungrateful mother…" Punched "she-whore…" she let go and started kicking her in the stomach and in the face.

"Rick should you stop her?" Andrea asked

"No. I know better than to get between a fight with Sukie. She'll turn on you if you try to stop her." He said

Sukie kick Lori one more time in the chest and then punched her in the face one again before she stopped.

"I warned you what will happen if I hear you speak about my daughter that way again. Think of that as your first warning. Say things like that again and it will be your death." Sukie threaten and stormed back into the house.

Loir started to cry a little but no one was willingly to help her up or comfort her. She looked up at Rick and pleaded for him to help her up but he just shook his head and went after Sukie.

.

.

.

Night had fallen and Blade and Sesshomaru were in the woods following the kids trail and they came across another tent. The kids weren't there but they did found a Walker that was hung in the tree and it looked like his legs chewed off by other Walkers.

"Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit." Blade read the note that was on the tree. "The fool didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head."

'All he did was turned himself into Walker bait. Pathetic.' Sesshomaru said and shook his head.

Blade took out a dagger and threw it at the Walkers head before the two continued tracking the kids.

.

.

.

Drake and his men were at one of his many hideouts when two ghouls came in and bowed their heads.

"What is it?" He asked

One started to talk to him in a low screech sound all about how Souta and a little girl got separate from their group and when Kagome got shot. Suddenly Drake face turned into rage and picked up a table and threw it at the wall.

"Is she alright? Where is the fool that did this to her?" He asked

The other one talk this time and told him that they saw the human that shot her was heading to some school that had some medical supply with a companion that is part of her group.

"I want you to go back at the farm and keep an eye on her. As for the boy send the underlings to fetch him. And the human that shot my queen…Creed!" He roared

A man with long black hair, 6'1, pale blue eyes and was wearing a black leather jack, black pants, a white shirt that was half way open and a few necklaces that had teeth over it.

"My lord?" Creed asked

"How do you and your pack feel about feeding off on a meaty human?" Drake smirked

"It'll be the best meal we'll have in months my lord." Creed darkly smirked

"And when you're done with him kill his family as well." Drake command

He nodded and left with his pack behind him.

"Sir, are you sure you want to send the underlying out there." One soldier asked as they walked out of the room and went down a hallway. "They can be a little uncontrollable."

"True, but they will do anything for their queen. After all she is the one that turned them." Drake said

Outside the hideout the walls had opened and a pack werewolf's left while following the ghouls as they were ahead. Then four figures appeared by the gate and they were children. Two boys and two girls. They all had bright blue eyes and they were all wearing black catholic school uniforms. The eldest in the group was 10 years old, had black hair, and his name is James. Second eldest are twins, a boy and a girl name Tomas and Lilly, they are both 8 years old and had blonde hair. The youngest one in the group was 6 years old, hand red hair and his name is Alex and he was holding a teddy bear.

"Master said that we have to look for mamas little brother." Alex said

"Yes, but that won't be a problem. After all…" Lilly said

"…he is still human. Do you think we can play with him before bringing him back to master big brother?" Tomas asked

Before James could answer he saw two Walkers heading their way and he quickly took out his sword and slashed their heads.

"No. Master will be very mad if we do. But I thing we can play with that human he is with." James said as he wiped off Walker blood off his face.

The twins smiled and showed their fangs while the youngest one looked down in sadness. He wasn't like his brothers and sister, who's idea of playing is torturing humans. The only reason he goes with them was so he could fine Kagome who he had always thought of as his mother.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go find them." Lilly laughed and jumped up and down

Two boys nodded and then in a flash the four children were heading to the woods tracking down Soutas' scent.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own**

**A/N: Please don't get confuse by it. It's still the same story.**

Charles Grim, an ex-military man, was getting ready for work when a pair of tiny arms wrap around his pant legs. He smiled in amusement when he saw that it was his seven year old daughter Kagome. Or what he likes to call her his little Sapphire because she had the same eyes as his. He couldn't see it but he knew that she was pouting.

"Daddy please don't go to work today." She pleaded with a pout

"You know I have to go to my little Sapphire." He smiled "It's up to daddy to make sure that the city is safe from the bad guys."

Seeing that she wasn't going to let go he picked her up and then she latched onto him tightly. This worried him a little. He had never seen her act like this before.

"What's wrong little Sapphire?" He asked

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to you. Daddy needs to stay here where it's safe." She said

"Don't worry I'll make sure that I'm extra careful today okay. I promise." He said "Now promise me that you'll watch over your mother and your baby brother okay?"

Kagome nodded her head with a smile and then he kissed her head and placed her on the ground. Hours had passed by and Charles was driving his cop car back to the station. That was until he got a call about a shooting in a club that was close to him. He was the first one there and he and another cop were on the shooters tail. Then the next thing he knew he was tackled on the ground and something bit him on his neck. Everything went dark after that. The next day he woke up in the morgue and he knew something in him had change but he didn't know what. He could see and hear things better than before but he had a strange hunger in him. He wanted meat. Raw and dead meat. It wasn't until he met an English man name Xander Creed, a werewolf, to tell him what he was. A ghoul. A creature that feeds off the dead corpses. He explained on how it happens sometimes when a vampire bites a human the virus either turns them into a vampire too or a ghoul. Sadly it looks like he got the worse end of it. He couldn't go back home to his family when the changes started to show. He made a hard choice and left with Creed since he told him that he could help him on how to control the beast inside him. It turned out that Creed was a lot older than he looked, about three thousand years older, and he knew a lot about ghouls.

It had been nine years now and Charles had become the first one of his kind to have full control of himself. But as the years had gone by he no longer looked like himself but of a monster. So he stayed by Creed side as his bodyguard and servant. He was somewhat surprised and happy to be back in his hometown in America. With Creeds permission and staying hidden in the shadows he was able to see how his little Rick was doing. He was sad to see that he was still married to that whore Lori but happy to see that he had a nephew. But what surprised him more was that his family moved back to Georgia. His wife Sukie was still beautiful as ever and that saw that she had cut her hair. His two children were all grown up that if he could cry right now he would for missing out in their lives. Kagome had grown up into a very beautiful young woman and was very grateful that his brother and Shane had chased away the unwanted teenage boys from her. His son Souta was now Carl's age and he looked just like him but he had Sukie's eyes and black hair.

As much as he wished he could stay and watched over his family he couldn't. He and Creed didn't stay in Georgia for long but he did stop by once in a while to check on them and then something happened. Vampires came to Creeds casino in Las Vegas and pretty much try to take over his business. Creed and Charles didn't go down without a fight but they were no match for the seven thousand year old vampire king Drake. The werewolf's bowed down to him in defeat and Charles had no choice but to serve under Drake. After all, he knew all the secrets on how to control his kind.

About two years has passed by since Charles has been under Drakes command and he felt something was going to happen soon. Something bad and it seemed that Drake had sensed it too since he now controlled New York and few other states and started building a walls around them. Then another year had passed and that's when the dead started to walk. Charles and his ghoul army were sent out once in a while to take down the dead that were near their area or wherever Drake goes. But right now he was in the woods screeching for Drakes so call bride that he had never met before but he tell by her scent. Then he heard the faint screeches of his brothers saying that the queen had been shot and everyone was order to head back to Drakes hideout. But Charles didn't. He sniffed the air to see who this queen was and his eyes widen and he fell to his knees. The blood and the faint scent that he smelled was his very own daughter Kagome. Many emotions had flown through his mind. Relived that his family had survived, worried his own daughter and anger and rage for two reasons. For the man that dared shot his daughter and to Drake that made Kagome his queen and turned her into vampire. Unable to hold in his rage he let out a very large screech scream that sounded like a roar. It was heard threw out the woods almost stopping everyone in their tracks. From Drakes hideout it was heard too and Creed worried for his friend. Charles many have his inner beast under controlled but when he gets angry the monster sometimes takes over.

Ignoring Drakes orders Charles followed the scent of his daughter and he found the spot she was shot and smelled his wife and brothers scent along with a few others. He followed the scents again and it led him to a farm that hasn't been touch by the dead. He saw humans around the farm and one was on top of an R.V keeping look out so it looked like he had to sneak in when its' dark. With his good eye sight he could see Sukie by one of the windows and he could have sworn that his dead heart beat a little. After all this time he still missed and wished to hold her in him arms to comfort her. Then his eyes narrowed when he saw his little brother walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Rage was washing through him again as the tree branch he was gripping on broke off the tree he was in. So he ran off in the woods trying to find something, anything to take his rage off. He saw a few dead beings here and there and took them down like files. By night fall his anger was half gone but then he stopped when sensed two humans nearby. He hid in the trees and saw that it was Souta and a girl around his age running passed him. He can feel fear off them and he found out why. He narrowed his eyes when he smelled the Underlings. The vampire children that Drake liked to keep around to torture humans or to hunt someone down. He saw three of them run passed him and then blocked the kids' path. Souta took out his sword and was ready for them to attack but it never came when Charles leaped out of the trees and landed between them.

"Master won't be please that you are disobeying his order." James sneered

Charles stood at his full height and glared down at them, trying intimidate them. It worked on the twins but James stood his ground.

"I thought ghouls were under the vampire control." Sophia whispered to Souta

"They're supposed to. I never heard of a ghoul with its on control." Souta whispered

James saw Charles distracted with their conversation and went to attack Souta with his blade but Souta saw this and blocked him with his. The twins tried to help but Charles snarled at them to keep them there. That latest for a few minutes until the twins ran different ways and he was only able to stop the girl but the boy got close to Sophia. Souta tried to saved but James was keeping him on his toes. Thomas was an inch away from her until a gun shot was heard and a sliver stake stabbed him in the heart. Blade came out of trees with his shotgun at the ready and Sesshomaru behind him. Lilly screamed in rage and Charles couldn't her hold any longer so she was able to escaped. She ran towards them with her axes at the ready but Blade was able to get a clear shot at her in her heart and head. Blade then saw Charles and was about to shoot him but stopped when he saw Souta struggling with the eldest of the underlings. That made Charles growl and tackled James to the ground and tried to ripped off his head. James put up a fight but Charles managed to ripped it off and he turned to ashes. Charles looked up and saw them staring at him not knowing if he was on their side or not. He looked at Souta saw him rush over to Sophia side again to see if she was alright.

"So-uta" He muttered

Souta and Blades faces were surprised. Never before had they heard a ghoul spoke before without screeching. Seeing what he did quickly ran in the woods before anyone could stop him.

"Wait! How did you…" Souta said

Then stopped when he stumble on to something. He looked down and saw a necklace with a wed ring hanging on the lace. He picked it up and saw that it was engraved in Japanese.

'_Forever may not be long enough__'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sesshomaru growl and then he sensed a vampire walking their way. He got his sword out at the ready and then he saw a six year old boy with red hair and bright blue eyes holding a teddy bear.

"Who are you kid?" Blade asked

"Alex. I'm not like my brothers and sister I just followed them so I can be with mommy." Alex said

"Kagome." Souta stated

He remembered the kids that she turned when she was a vampire. Alex was one of gentle ones and didn't give in to the bloodlust. He was always a mommas boy since he always stayed by her side.

"It's alright Blade he's not a threat." Souta said as he pocketed the necklace

Blade nodded since he could sense the child wasn't dangerous like the other three were.

"Come on, we might it back before sunrise." Blade said

Souta nod his head and then took Alex hand his while Sophia took the kids other hand in hers. She smiled at Souta and then kissed his check.

"Thank you for protecting me." She said

Souta blushed and just muttered 'Your welcome" before they continue on walking. Blade saw this but said nothing and shook his head with a smirk. But it faded away when he thought about that ghoul. He could smell that it was far away but wasn't sure if it was on their side on not.

.

.

.

At the high school, Shane and Otzi were running all over the school from the hoard of walkers that were chasing after them. But it seems that their luck had just gotten worse when they heard howls and screeches when they reached outside. Ten ghouls dropped down from the school roof and that seemed to make the walkers come to holt and backed away in fear. But that didn't stop Shane and Otzi from worrying when they saw very large human like wolves on the roof growling down at them. They tried to shoot at them up the werewolves were too quick that bullet missed them.

"Down to my last." Otzi said

"Me, too." Shane said and then looked at werewolves

He saw them all looking at Otzi with hunger in their eyes and he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry." He said and then shot Otzi in the leg.

He went to get the bag off of him but Otzi wasn't letting go without a fight. So Shane kept kicking and kicking him and then Otzi grabbed him by the hair trying to pull him down but Shane got him to let go. He got bag and then hobbled away and never looked back the werewolves jumped down from the roof and they started eating him and tearing him apart. He managed to get to the truck but he was tackled down to the ground and pushed against one of the old cars.

"You know I've seen many lowly humans in my life but what you did was very low." Creed said as he was choking Shane. "But I understand it now. Your eyes say it all. You've lost all your humanity somehow."

He let out a sinister laugh as Shane tried to pull his arm away.

"We might have some use for you. What do you Charles you think he'll be a good candidate mate?" Creed smirked

Charles walked over towards them and he could see that Shane no longer recognized him but he didn't care. He never did liked him since he always tried to make a pass at Sukie. Seeing him suffer would definitely bring him pleasure. He gave Shane a dark smirked and cut his wrist over his over the man face. Creed losing his grip over his throat and then plugged Shanes' nose so he would open his mouth. When he did Charles blood dripped down into his mouth and then Creed shut his mouth so he wouldn't spit it out. Once he drank the blood Creed let him go and Shane fell to the ground coughing and trying to breathe for air.

"What did you do to me?" Shane glared

"You'll be our eyes and ears until our master gets here for his bride. Also you'll be watching over her when we cannot since that demon dog would alert them and we lose their trail again." Creed said "You see the reason why we chose you is because when you turned into a ghoul by blood you turn very slowly. So slow that no one would be able to sense it yet. But my friend here and our master will know what you're thinking and plan on doing before you even know. So if you even try to betray us we will know and you will know pain my friend. Now when the time comes you will be the one to take down the seals so the barriers will be gone and we'll be able to go in. Do you understand mate? Grunt if you understand me."

Shane grunted a little but also glared at him with all his hate.

"Glare all you want mate, there's nothing you can do about it now. Welcome to the family of the Dame." Creed smirked and then laughed as he and Charles walked away into the shadows.

Shane still glared at the spot they were at but he got up and headed to the truck. He spat out some blood that was still in his mouth and then drove off. Sinking in everything what Creed had just said to him.

When Shane left Creed stood by Charles on the school roof as they watched ghouls eat some of the walkers while the werewolves were still feasting off of Otzi.

"You know Drake will find out about the younglings and I'm afraid that I can't save you this time mate." Creed said "What were you thinking?"

"My…dau…ghter…is…queen." Charles said

"Shit." Creed cursed and then looked up at the moon. "So what do you plan to do?"

"Save…her…Kill…Drake." Charles glared

"I've tried before Charles and I almost lost my life doing that. You may be the first of your kind to tame your inner beast but Drake is still stronger." Creed said "You'll need an army to take him down."

Charles looked down at the Walkers and the Ghouls and an idea came to him mind.

"And…an…ar…my…I… shall…find." Charles said


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own**

Sukie sat down on the bed next to Kagome. She didn't want to leave her side nor did Daryl. He sat in the chair across the room with Hope in his arms. She was sleep right now thanks to him. The baby has been so attached to Kagome it was if she sensed her mother was hurt and she couldn't stop crying. Sukie had done everything she could to stop her from crying but nothing had worked. He was the only one that was able to stop her from crying.

"How is she?" Maggie asked as she brought in a sandwich for her.

"She's her fathers' daughter. She's a fighter and too stubborn to give up. Thank you." Sukie said as she took the plate.

After taking a few bites Rick came in telling her that Blade has returned with Souta and Sophia. Seeing her torn in between staying with her daughter and wanting to go see her son Daryl told her that he'll look out for Kagome. She thanked him and got up to leave, knowing that her daughter was safe with him. When she left, Daryl had got up and sat down in her spot next to Kagome. He looked down at the woman who he had a soft spot for and caress her face with his free hand.

"Please, come back to us baby bird. We all need you here. Don't leave us. Don't leave little Sunshine, you mother, your brother or…don't leave me." He whispered

He brought back his hand when he heard light footsteps heading to the room. It wasn't long before he saw that it was Blade and Sesshomaru. He was surprised when he saw a small red headed boy behind them.

"Who's the kid?" He asked

"His name is Alex. According to Souta he's one of the children Kagome had turned." Blade said "He's less lethal than his other…siblings."

Before Daryl knew it the vampire boy was right before him looking at Hope. Daryl stiffened, wanting to get the baby away from the deadly beings site. Blade too, had quickly reached for his gun in case the boy tried to do anything.

Alex just looked at the baby with curiosity, not hunger. He smelled his mothers' scent all over the infant and believed it to be his new sibling. With that in mind he lifted up his teddy bear and placed it carefully under her arm. He gave Daryl a smile before climbing on the bed and snuggled next to his mother and Daryl. Daryl raised a brow at Blade but the hunter just shrugged and took his hand off his gun. Souta came running in to see how his sister was doing and did his best not to cry when he saw her.

"It's okay little man. Your sister is strong. She'll pull through." Daryl said

Souta nodded his head, knowing how right he was. He sat on the bed next to her and held her hand.

"Blade." Whistler said as he stood by the door

He jester his head to the side, telling Blade to follow him to the porch.

"She'll be fine for now. Hershel was able to take two bullet shards out of her but the rest are deep inside her. Rick had send Shane and Otis out there to get the supply they needed and that was over three hours ago." He said "We don't have that much time left. Do you think you can go out there and find them?"

Blade nodded and was about to leave with Abigail and Jet until a truck appeared on the road and Maggie (who was outside) saw that it was Otis's truck. Shane came out of the truck and limp his way to the farm house with the bags. When others had asked what had happened to Otis he lied through his teeth and told them that the Walkers had got him. Not even mentioning about the Ghouls or the Werewolves or what happened to him. A part of him wanted to but he could already feel the control leash wrapped around his neck. No one but Alex knew. Especially when he saw Drake figure standing behind Shane the whole time when he came. Drake looked at the boy and placed a finger against his lips and shh him. Warning the child to keep quiet. Alex looked down out of fear and hurry back in the room with Kagome and Daryl. He climbed back on the bed and covered himself under the blankets. Daryl raised a brow at this, knowing something must have scared the vampire kid. Then Hope started whimpering in her sleep when Shane came in with Hershel, Patricia, Rick and Sukie. He kept quiet but he knew something must have happened to Shane to make the kids scared of him. So he took them out of the room so they can do the operation.

"Hey kid, why were you scared back there?" He asked

Alex said nothing but looked down out of fear and hugged his teddy bear tightly. Even though he is far from Drakes powers, the mirror image of the great king frightens the life out of him. He remembered the first day he met Drake very well. He was in a group just like this one before and his dad and aunt were in charge. The vampires invaded their campground and a battle had begun. Alex was hiding in his fathers' tent when Drake (in his demon form) found him. He looked into his eyes frozen in fear and the longer he was looking at them he started to feel sleepy somehow and closed his eyes. The next he knew he felt himself being picked up and they exited the tent. The last thing Alex heard before he was knocked out was his father screaming his name. When he woke up the first person he saw was Kagome's smiling down at him. She looked like an angel to him and she had become his new mother ever since.

After the operation was a success Kagome wounds had started to heal by themselves. Hershel had everyone donate blood for her since she lost so much that not even the serum would have helped her hunger. Shane was able to get out of it as he went to take a shower. As he undressed himself in the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror. He saw himself of course but he could feel himself changing in the inside. Then he saw the missing hairs that Otis had pulled out. The memory of that, along with the ghoul that turned him, scared the living crap out of him. He started looking through the cabinets. Looking for anything to get rid of the evidence. Eventually he found an electric razor and he started to shave his hair all the way down. When he finished he looked at himself again. There was still a scar where Otis had pulled at but that wasn't what he was looking at. He saw a little hint of red in his eyes until it went away when he blinked. Not sure if it was all in his head from paranoia but he was sure as hell that he wasn't the same person again. He was a monster.

.

.

.

The next morning Kagome had finally woken up and she was greeted by her family. She was happy to hear that Souta and Sophia were found thanks to Blade and Sesshomaru. She also gave a big thanks to Shane for risking his life to save her and send a prayer for the loss of Otis. As time passed Kagome was already bored out of her mind. She was feeling fine and wanted to do something. But she was under strict orders from everyone, including Whistler and Blade, that she wasn't to leave the bed until she was fully recovered. The only person that stayed by her side and kept her company the whole time was Alex. She was so mad and couldn't believe that Drake had sent her children that she blooded to hunt down her brother. She cried when Blade told her that they had to kill them but she understood why. They did get their bloodlust from her vampire side after all. Alex was the lucky one and had still remained his innocents.

In the middle of the day Amy came in with Hope, saying that she somehow knew that she was awake now.

"How's my big girl?" Kagome smiled

Hope just laughed as she looked up at her and played with her toy.

"Hey Kagome…do you think, when you're all better that is, that you can teach me how to use a weapon?" Amy asked

"I have no problem with that. But is Andrea okay with that?" Kagome asked

"Right now I don't know what she's thinking. But I know she's a little pissed off that she's not allowed to carry a gun around the farm." Amy said

"Oh boy that has to be hard for the men around here." Kagome joked

Whistler, King and the other hunters yeah but Blade, Abigail and Jet won't since they can used their swords and bow and arrows.

"Yeah and you should have seen how Shane acted too. He was pissed as hell when Rick agreed to it." Amy said

"I agree with my uncle. This is Hershel's land. We must respect his wishes." Kagome said

She smiled as she saw Alex playing peek a' boo with Hope. She was glad that they were getting along and that Alex wasn't jealous of her.

.

.

.

"You really need to rethink about it Hershel. The ghouls saw Otis shoot Kagome. Once they tell Drake, he's gonna come for blood. Not just him but everyone that he is close too. They already killed Otis." Whistler said

They were in the horse stables right now talking along with Blade, Hannibal and Abigail.

"Shane said…" Hershel said

"Shane lied. Blade went back to the high school. He found Otis and all that was left of him were his bones." Abigail said "The Walkers wouldn't have done that even if it was a heard. Only one creature will do that."

"Werewolves." Blade stated

"Vampires and Werewolves are natural enemies. Why would they side with each other?" Hershel asked

"Drake's has been making sure to keep his enemies in line before everything went to hell." Hannibal said "They got Otis, Hershel. It won't be long till they come here and finish the rest of the job. So…unless, Mr. Greencare's, that you have a basement stack with silver and that your daughters know how to kill, you might want reconsider us staying."

Hershel stopped what he was doing and frowned from the fact that they were right. He had given up his hunting life and he never taught his girls how to fight off or kill vampires.

"I'll think about it." Hershel said and then left

"What do you think really happened at the school that made Shane forget to mention that little detail?" Abigail asked

"Maybe the fuckers offered him immortality." Hannibal said

"Blade?" Whistler asked

"Every word that he said was a lie, that's for sure. I'm not sure what had happened but we better keep a close eye on him." Blade said

Everyone agreed and left the stables.

.

.

.

Daryl had returned from his hunting and brought back six squirrels and two rabbits. After giving the meat to Jacquil he went inside the house to see how Kagome was doing. When he reached to the room he saw Sophia and Zoey in the room with her and they were braiding each other's hair.

"What's this, a slumber party or something?" He asked

"Hey Daryl. I was bored and the girls came in and we decided to fix each other's hair." Kagome smiled

"Isn't she pretty now Mr. Daryl?" Zoey smiled

Daryl smiled and just nodded. Then he noticed that Alex wasn't in the room with them.

"Where's red head at?" He asked

"He went with Carl and Souta when the girls came in. They tried to dress him and he ran right out of here." Kagome giggled

"Poor kid." Daryl muttered

After a few minutes of silences he finally summoned the courage to take out the flowers picked and put them on the dresser next to her. Kagome picked them up and looked at him with a little blush and smiled.

"It's a Cherokee rose. The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their lands in the Trail of Tears the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation." He explained "A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift their mother's spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell. I thought…I thought you might like them."

"Thank you Daryl. They're beautiful." She smiled

He gave her a small smile but then blushed in embarrassment when the little girls started giggling. He wasn't this sort of guy. Especially with women. But Kagome was different from the others. When he was around her he always acted out of character. So not wanting to embarrass himself even more he excuses himself and left the room. Not noticing that Sukie and Carol saw the whole thing and couldn't help but smile at the scene. When he left Sophia and Zoey laughed some more.

"Okay you two that's enough. Look what you did now, you both made him embarrass." Kagome smiled

The girls let out one last laugh before Sophia went to place the flowers in Kagome's hair.

"You look very pretty now Kagome." Sophia smiled

"I think the flowers suit you well dear." Sukie said

She and Carol came in the room with Hope in her arms.

"Come on girls let's do some homework now. Kagome needs her rest." Carol said

The girls got off the bed and followed Carol out the door, leaving Sukie and Hope alone with Kagome.

"It looks like you and Daryl are getting close with one another." Sukie said

"He…he makes me feel safe. When I'm with him he helps me forget about Drake and his hold on me." Kagome said

"He is a good man. Even his brother was…on his good days." Sukie said "I think he's a good man for you."

"Mama...as much as I will like to settle down with a good man…even in this zombie world…I don't think I can as long as Drake is still alive." Kagome frowned and held Hope tight. "He'll destroy everything in his way to get to me. If he finds out about Daryl…he'll kill him just the others that tried to stop him."

Sukie saw how hard Kagome was trying not to cry as she was shaking, so she brought her in a hug.

"I'm tired of this mama. I'm tired of seeing the people that I love die for me. I can't stand it." Kagome cried

Kagome had continued to cry to point that she cried herself to sleep. For months she had kept all her sorrows to herself. Not wanting to or saw the time to grieve for those that sacrifice themselves to stop Drake from taking her.

In her sleep she felt a rough but gentle hand caressing her cheek. Then a pair of lips locked onto hers as this someone started kissing her. Their lips felt familiar as she started kissing back. But she couldn't remember who it as she was getting loss from the passion in their kiss. When a dark chuckle invaded her ears and she opened her eyes immediately.

"I knew you have missed my mate."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own**

When Kagome saw Drake over her she feared for her life and pushed him off with her renki. It threw him off the bed and she ran out of the room. When she went down nobody was around. The whole house was empty and nobody was outside.

"You act surprise, my mate. This isn't the first time I had to talk to you in your dreams." Drake said as he walked down the stairs.

"What are you doing here Drake?" She asked

"I think its obvious why. You are my mate. You are meant to be by my side. Return to me. I am the only one that can keep you safe." He said

"No I won't go back. I'm not yours." She said

"Yes you are. I chose you Kagome because you are strong and powerful, you were meant for me." He said

"No, get out of my head." She said clutching her head "Get out of my head."

He stood close to her and grabbed her arms with a tight grip.

"I'm giving you one last chance to come to me freely Kagome. If you do then I will spare the others but if you don't…either I or the ghouls will find this place and will kill every human here that you care about, starting with your family." He threatened

"You will not touch them." She growled

She could feel her inner vampire rising inside her and her eyes unknowingly glowed. Drake smirked at that. He loved seeing that anger inside her. It was as dangerous as his and the changelings.

"I'm giving you three weeks to change your mind Kagome. When the sun sets on final day and still haven't come to your senses and I or my men find you…there will be a bloodbath." He said

He inhales her scent before he stole another kiss from her and disappeared. Kagome woke up after that and felt her lips as she could still feel his on them.

"Mommy." Alex said

She looked to her side where he was sleeping next to her and he had a worried look in his eyes.

"Daddy isn't coming here? Is he?" He asked

She sensed sadness and fear so she took him in his arms and held him tight.

"Not until three weeks I fear." She said unknowingly letting some tears drop.

.

.

.

The next day Whistler and Abigail had taken Souta with them to put up Sutras around area while Blade, King and Jet had went into town to find some sliver and other materials to use make weapons. Daryl had gone off into the woods once again to hunt while Kagome was still on bedrest. Or at least she's supposed to be. Once she saw a chance she got out of bed and started practicing her swordsmanship, with Sesshomaru's guidance. She needed to get stronger before Drake or any of his men find them. As she practiced she halt in her spot when she sensed something was off. She looked at the area where Daryl had left and she could sense him in pain. Taking off into the woods with Sesshomaru right behind her she went to find him. She used her powers to help her with her speed and used it to locate his aura. Luckily she was able to find him in time as five Walkers gained up on him and it looked like he was hurt. Notching her bow she was able to kill the one that was getting to close to him as Sesshomaru leap down to rock to rock and killed two of them himself. She killed one more before he finally loaded his crossbow and shot the last one.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting!" He yelled and grunt from the pain on his side.

"Your welcome." She rolled her eyes as she made it the bottom and then looked at his wound. "Let me take a look at it."

"No, I'm fine." He said

"What is it with you men always trying to act tough?" She scoffed "At lease let me stop the bleeding?"

It look like he was about to argue but he knew he would pass out soon if it keeps on bleeding. He nodded his head and sat down on the ground so she could use her powers. She lifted his shit up a little and placed her hand on the wound. The moment her powers started to glow he began to feel this warm feeling inside him. He didn't know if it was because of her or her powers but it felt nice.

"How did this happen?" She asked

"I took one of the horses and it got spook by a snake. The damn thing pretty much kicked me off its back and I landed on one of my arrows." He explained

"Well I was able to stop the bleeding but I'm gonna let it heal naturally." She said "Which means, no pushing yourself or you're going to reopen it. Understand?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. She grip his chin and made him look at her.

"Understand or am I going to have to tie you to the bed." She said

He raised a brow with a smirk.

"Kinky. I didn't think you were that kind of girl." He teased

She blushed of course but shook her head in amusement.

"Come on, let's get going." She smiled

She helped him up and placed his arm over her shoulder so she could help him balance. But Daryl didn't move as he looked down at her. She looked at him and saw the look he was giving her. He believed that this was his chance. She looked so hot right now and her smell was driving him crazy. He lean his head down and capture her lips with his. It was nice but it was shorten when they heard a growl behind Daryl. They looked down and saw that it was Sesshomaru growling at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever dog. Go get your own girl." Daryl muttered

Kagome giggled before she pulled his face down and started kissing him again, this time with a little more passion. It was becoming more eager so Kagome pulled him closer to her and Daryl started kissing down her jawline and neck. Neither of them heard Sesshomaru still glowing as Daryl was getting lost in the lust and Kagome's eyes started glowing red. When they got closer her blood lust was starting again and that is why Sesshomaru was growling. Her fangs started to appear and Sesshomaru bit on the edge of Daryl's pants and started tugging him away. The moment Daryl was pulled away she started coming back her senses.

"Alright, alright! Damn dog. Geez." Daryl said

Luckily he didn't notice her eyes before they were able to change back to normal.

"We should get going. I'm sure by now they're having a search party for me since I sneaked out of my room without telling anyone." She said "Let's try the flat way. The walk might be able to help your um…problem."

He followed where she was looking at and notice that the kiss gave him a boner. He started to turn red from the embarrassment as he could hear his brother laughing at him.

"Uh…yeah…hopefully." He said coughed a little from embarrassment. "That was some kiss."

"The best kiss I had in a long time." She smirked

"That's not helping." He grunted

Sesshomaru followed behind them and rolled his eyes.

.

.

.

"Andrea, Amy. Have you seen Kagome?" Suki asked

The two sisters were on top of the R.V keeping watch when Suki walked up to them.

"I thought she was inside?" Andrea said

"No I looked in her room and she's not there." Suki said

"I think I saw heading in the woods with Sesshomaru." Dale said as he came with some wood.

Suki sigh in relief. She knew if Sesshomaru was with her daughter she was safe. Then she placed a hand on her stomach as she started to feel queasy again. This was the fifth time today and she didn't understand why. There was one reason she thought of but she didn't think it was possible. She and Rick had started having sex a few days ago but they had protection that time. Putting that in the back of her mind she went back inside to help Carol and Jacquil in the kitchen. But before she could Andrea called out "Walkers" as she saw two figures coming out the woods.

"Just two?" Rick asked

"I bet I can nail them from here." Andrea said as reached for the rifle

"No, no, Andrea. Put the gun down." He said

Shane, T-dog and Glen grabbed weapons that didn't make sounds.

"You'd best let us handle this." Shane said holding a pix axe

"Shane, hold up. Hershel wants to deal with the Walkers." Rick said

They were already on the old mans' bad side for Daryl taking one of his horses without asking and for letting Jimmy helped them around. This place was perfect and safe, they needed to stay on the old man's good side if they want to stay.

"What for, man? We got it covered." Shane said

"Damn it." Rick cursed

Suki walked over to him and gave him his gun.

"You better go with him before he starts something." She said

He nodded and kissed her before running after the guys. When he left Andrea started to feel dizzy as she kept hearing a voice in her head. It was a man's voice that was telling to shoot. She tried to resist it but her mind started to turn blank and something took control of her. Aiming the gun where the figures were, she was to shoot but the sunlight was in the way so she got down to get a better angle. When Rick and the others got close they saw that it wasn't Walkers. It Kagome and Daryl. Kagome was okay but Daryl was covered in dirt and blood and not to mention the Walker ears around his neck.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked

"Uncle don't, it's us." Kagome said as she came out from behind Daryl

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head." Daryl glared "You gonna pull the trigger or what?"

Rick put his gun down in relief but the moment he did a gunshot was fired and Daryl went down. Kagome screamed out his name. But it was Rick shouts that brought Andrea back to her senses and couldn't believe what she did. By time the shot happened Whistler and Blades group came back and hurried over to the R.V where everyone else was.

"What the hell just happened?" Whistler shouted

Rick and Glenn hurried over to Daryl and saw that the bullet grazed him.

"Oh, Kami." Kagome cried

She tried to help Daryl but Shane hold her back. Not knowing that Drake was the one that had ordered him to.

"Come on" Rick said as he and Glenn helped him up

"I was kidding." Daryl muttered

"Come on." Rick said

Blade, Abigail, Andrea and Dale came running towards them to see what happened and Andrea couldn't stop beating herself when she saw that she shot Daryl.

"Oh, my God, is he dead?" Andrea cried

"Unconscious. You just grazed him." Rick said as they walked to the house

"But look at him. What the hell happened?" Glenn asked

"And what the hell were you doing out there? You're supposed to be resting." Rick scolded Kagome

"He was attacked by Walkers, I had to go help him." Kagome said

"Why is he wearing ears?" Glenn asked

She didn't how to answer that as she had tried stopping him from doing that but he didn't listen. A few more Walkers appeared out of nowhere in the woods and attack them. Well most Daryl. The Walkers didn't even try to go her way.

"Let's keep that to ourselves." Rick said when he took them off and put it in his pocket.

Rick and the others help Daryl in the house to get him fix up. Kagome was going to help too but Blade stopped her and brought her over to Whistler and the others. She explained what happen in her dream last night and about first and second Walker pack attack.

"It looks like Drake knows that you're a little cozy with Hunter boy." King said

"Sounds like he's trying to get rid of the competition." Blade said "He sees Daryl as threat."

Whistler nodded and looked at Kagome.

"How long is he giving you?" He asked

"Three weeks." She said sadness

"I say we get these people out of here and then split up." Abigail suggested "We're putting these people in more danger than it has to."

'It's too late for that.' Sesshomaru said in their minds

They looked at him as he was looking around the area.

'They know already. They are circling this place. Trying to find a weak spot or until Drake gets here.' He said

"Good thing we put those Sutras up. We need to get these people ready." Whistler said

"For what?" Kagome asked

"For war." He said


End file.
